


De Profundis

by eliaparadiso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dubious Morality, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Homosexuality, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/eliaparadiso
Summary: Lily and James are dead, their untimely and violent passing left a rift in the family magic. The wind around their family members stood still as their lives were snuffed out. Lily and James infant son passed into the hands of young Petunia Evans. Distraught and alone in the world she tracks down the remaining members of James' distant family.The Emrys' family. Heirs of Merlin, and keepers of Dark Secrets. A family filled with the falsely accused, the eldest son of Emrys', the heir of Peverell, Gellert Grindelwald. He had Fallen, Albus had destroyed his world with petty lies. Now the new war has begun, Harry is caught in the crosshairs of good and evil. The Emrys' family must protect their own, and Harry's so called destiny must be re-written.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Amelia Bones/Petunia Evans Dursley, Augusta Longbottom & Neville Longbottom, Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and feedback is appreciated.

A tall man strolled up the path to the mansion at the end of the lane, his cane hitting the gravel in perfect time. His dark fur lined robes swirled around his heavy booted feet. His long greying blond hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid. 

The Emrys home loomed against the moonless sky. The man mused upon the nobility of a family that had been strictly pureblood for centuries. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys. Generations had taken precautions to ensure strict blood purity and remove the chance of birth defects. It was a perfect system, every fifteen generations one muggleborn was married or adopted into the family. Then pure and pure-halfblood marriages were arranged to purify the bloodline once again. 

It was a bustling house, Lavinia Emrys seemed to be arguing with a man he recognised as Trigorin Hexus. A criminal defense lawyer… what on earth was happening in this house. He knocked on the door, and it swung open. A house elf in a grey tartan sash opened the door and ushered him in taking his coat and leaving him in the upstairs sitting room. 

The sound of childish laughter came from the next room. The little girl was sitting surrounded by her stuffed animals. Dragons, and thestrals and gnomes creating a court over which the child presided. This was one of the children. The other a babe recently arrived at the house. The boy housed a parasitic soul shard within his mind. The girl utterly brimmed with untapped potential. All young wizards and witches held within them a cosmic amount of magic; It made it hard for their pudgy little bodies and brains to accept it and thus accidental magic occurred. The trick was to tamper down their core nature and redirect it until the body could adapt. So many magical families have their children toys specially made of magic susceptible materials to redirect their magic. 

The girl was barely more than 7 or 8 and her defining features made it clear the girl was not entirely human. He sniffed the air. _Fae_! The girl was half Fae. Brilliant, she would be a lovely addition to Durmstrang. That is after all one of the reasons he has been called in the middle of the night to the Emrys home besides the child with the soul shard. Lavinia must have found out that Albus wouldn’t allow a halfling to go to Hogwarts. How disappointing for the child…

To find that people hated her for the circumstances of her birth. Well people had done that to him, particularly after Albus and he had broken up. He’d spread such nasty rumors, it broke his heart. 

“I like your hair.” A soft tinkling voice. 

“Well Hello, that isn’t a very polite way to greet an elder.” 

“Well, you were spying.” 

“You must be Myrddin.” 

“You have me at a disadvantage sir, you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Her eyes flashed from brown to green, a sickly vile green. She’d reached the age where knowing a person's name gave her a certain amount of power over them. 

“You may call me Uncle for now.” 

“Very well Uncle.”

“Are you here for the baby? You don’t look like a healer.” 

“I am an expert on dark spells.” 

“Dark magic?! Are you a necromancer?” 

“I am afraid not. Is that an area of interest to you?” 

“That and Chronomancy, and…”

“You consider yourself a bit of an arcane diviner?”

“I do!”

“Well then you shall be very happy at durmstrang.” Lavinia’s heels clicked against the stone staircase, her two black borzoi entered the room first to sniff out any intruders. 

“Gel, thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“It is my pleasure Lavinia, after all what is family for. Is Augusta here?” 

“Downstairs, two tragedies on the same night woe to the house of Emrys…” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “First you fell, then Elisabeth died leaving the child behind and now the destruction of the houses of Potter, Black, and Longbottom. Our family is in shambles.” 

“Fear not, the children left in the ashes will once again bring glory to our family.” He looked at his sister, of the other two siblings of his siblings only Augusta lived. Euphemia had died shortly after James had married Lily. He'd liked Lily the few times he’d met the girl, she was powerful which more than made up for her lack of breeding. 

He didn’t hate muggleborns, as Albus always claimed he did. He simply believed that Muggleborns should integrate with magical society. There was no reason that they had to give up their rituals and gods to appease prejudiced muggleborns who sneered at anything that was arcane. 

There were many things that Albus claimed about him that weren’t true, most of them true about Albus himself. Albus had always been a racist, he hated the idea of magical blood mixing, half Fae, Veela, Werewolf and Vampire children disgusted him. He'd lauded that poor Lupin boy as his ability to be inclusive but Gellert knew what he was, most of the dark wizards and witches knew what Albus and the light side really believed. 

“I love you so much.” He looked down at the little girl who had pulled a fat black cat into her lap and was kissing his little forehead and telling him how loved he was. He knelt down to scratch the cat behind his ears, catching a glimpse of the girl's tear filled eyes. 

“Myrddin, are you alright?” 

“I miss my mommy. Nain said that Harrison's and Neville’s Mum's and Da’s are dead too.” 

“Well your mummy is with you all the time watching over you and she is right here-” He tapped her chest. “Always and you have me and your Aunt Augusta.”

“We were supposed to have the ritual last night but something happened.” 

“Your mum will understand. She would be very proud of you. Now I have to take care of little Harrison. But I will come back, why don’t you get ready for bed and I will come and read you a story.” She nodded and turned back to the cat in her lap. 

He picked up the baby and followed Lavinia down to the ritual chamber on the first floor. “I’m glad you are building a relationship with your niece…”

“She’s a very bright girl and Elisabeth was always my choice for an heir… I just fear passing on the mantle of Lord Peverell might be too much for a child so young.”

“Gel, she is already the Heiress Emrys… She can handle a bit more responsibility. After all we cannot allow her cousins to be the only overpowered young people in the Wizengamot. That little boy is Lord Potter and Black and little Neville will be both Lord Longbottom and Selwyn…”

“How did Lily and James die?”

“They claim it was Voldemort but that simply doesn’t make sense, especially with how hard Albus is trying to cover it up. He brought the child to Lily’s muggle sister. Petunia.” Gellert nodded as he remembered Lily’s rather uptight sister, amazed that no one realized she too had magic… it wasn't uncommon that muggleborn children without immense power often get overlooked. He knew her children if she ever had them would be competent wizards. 

“Petunia brought him here?”

“Yes, she’s in the drawing room. She said she felt something was wrong with the child.”

“I am assuming it’s the soul shard.” 

“That and a myriad of potions and blocks.” Albus gave the child potions!

“Please tell me it’s just soothing and accidental magic!” Lavinia shook her head and handed him the Gringotts enchantment check read out. The Goblins kept tabs on every sacred heir, it was to ensure that no one amassed too much power. 

_Harrison Fleamont Potter II_

_Father: James Ignotus Potter I_

_Mother: Lillian Isolde Potter née Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III_

_Godmother: Petunia Cecily Evans_

Further down under all the family trees giving precise blood purity and pages of medical information, notes regarding birth and healer appointments. In bright red ink and highlighted by the Goblin of record was a page stating that the child had been dosed. _Fealty_ potions and spells, _hatred hexes_ directed towards his family particularly Petunia, _obedience_ spells and the worst of all a block on his core, like bands of iron forcing him away from his grey nature towards the ‘light’. 

Lily had been a grey witch, it was what made her exceptional at almost every form of magic. Gellert fingered his wand and looked down at the boy at the center of the altar and then towards the door. 

“Gel, please he’s not worth you coming out of hiding.” 

“I know, and we must focus on the child first and foremost. Family Above all Else.” He cracked his knuckles and set to work removing the soul shard first.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia begins to come into her own, and Gellert is reminded of how much he has missed his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and feedback is appreciated.

He smoothed the paste over the scar to numb the area, the little lightning bolt shaped scar was the entry point for the souls shard and would be the exit point. Now if only he had Riddle’s body. Perhaps that would answer the question as to how the young man had accidentally created a horcrux. The process to make one was so involved that it was impossible to make one without a lot of thought and months of pain. No matter how many one had made or how fractured the soul. The soul is very difficult to break. 

He needed an object of important emotional significance therefore there was no way Riddle’s soul was willingly placed into the child. He made the incision, the little silver blade opening the scar. Dark black liquid seeped from the wound, it smelled like smoke and decay. 

“Lav, do you know of any potion masters in England… who perhaps do not work for the ministry?” 

“I’ll ask around.” She leaves and with her gone the room seems colder. The boy is beginning to squirm. 

“Shhh, little Harrison. It’s alright the pain will fade. Someone let something very bad happen to you and I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again.” The potion to cleanse and purify the child is not difficult but the soul shard may fight back which means they need a willing host. A creature, an animal will do. It has to be something powerful and strong enough to not let the shard control them. He will hunt at dawn. 

He picks up the boy, the seepage has stopped and he simply needs a bottle now. Little Harrison. He looks like James, but the furrow in the brow and bright green eyes are all Lily. “I suppose you are a hungry little one. Let us take you upstairs and have your Aunt Petunia feed you.”

Petunia was looking more emaciated then he remembered, her long brown hair was pulled back into a low bun, tendrils falling over her face as shaky hands poured another cup of tea. She had been crying. Lavinia’s rubbing small circles on her back. Hel, the girl was barely 26. Lily and James were only 21 and 22 respectively. 

He had to sit down, children, they were children… all gone. 

“Do you want a cup of tea, Gel?” Lavinia took the baby from him to place in the bassinet next to little Neville. A house elf arrives to feed the child and check him over. Augusta bustled in the kitchen ordering the house elves to prepare a midnight feast. This is what their family did, in times of great distress they ate and cried behind closed doors. 

His sisters look older than he’s always remembered them. Augusta is a bit pinched around the eyes and mouth, like she’d been crying and had forced herself to stop. Alice and Frank were good kids, the words are at the tip of his tongue but he cannot bring himself to say anything. He turns to the food being piled on the table. “Thank you.” Petunia sniffles. His hand instinctively reached to grasp hers. “It’s going to be alright Miss Evans. We are here for you and the boy.” 

“I was actually thinking that you could move into the grounds keeper's house, it’s on the muggle side of the property close to the town and the university. So you could finish your doctorate, and we would be close help with Harrison.” 

“I don’t know if…”

“Please Petunia, we’ll take care of everything. I just can’t keep him here full time, he has to keep up the facade of being the poor little orphan.” Lavinia wiped away a tear quickly. “We have to make sure that he is strong when he grows up. Dumbledore sent him to you because he thought you would panic and dump him in an orphanage or just keep him ignorant of the world. He thinks you like all muggle siblings of witches resented Lily.”

“I never resented her, I resented our parents for pitting us against one another… I never blamed her.” Her voice wavered. “I don’t want…” 

“Miss Evans, we want to ensure that Harry and Neville both grow up very happy, and we want you to be able to support you. You are family and we prize family above all else.” 

“I think I’d like to stay here. I don’t know where…” 

“I’ll contact the university tomorrow and you can work there. Your masters is in Literature correct?”

“Yes…”

“Harrison will spend time with us while you are working and you’ll eat with us every night if you want.” 

Gellert coughed. “And you've enough of a core that we can teach you how to use the floo and maintain simple wards, it’s a shame you never got proper schooling.” He always hated that children like Petunia were overlooked; she'd probably never be a master but she could have probably been a proper witch. She wasn’t powerful but she could be competent. “We probably have a family wand that you can use till we get you one of your own.” 

Petunia looked like someone had smacked her. “Power?”

“Yes, every person in your line has some form of magic, you descend from Squibs. A squib is a person who has a magical core but can not access it, unlike a muggle who doesn’t have one. Muggleborns are not special, it's simple genetics. You just have more control then your sister did, but you also only have access to about 56% of your core. If you have children particularly with someone who is magical they will be very good wizards.” 

“I have magic... that is impossible! Lily was the special one she went to that school-”

“You probably would have been accepted too if the rules regarding muggle born students at Hogwarts were not as strict.” Gellert crossed to the liquor cabinet. “At Hogwarts, they only claim the strongest of muggle borns. In the event that a muggleborn child cannot access their full core and does not show strong accidental magic, they are often not sent their letter. You are probably on the Beauxbatons list.” Ice clicked against the sides of the glass as he poured his whiskey. 

“Not your school? Sorry, Lavinia said you are the Headmaster of a school.” 

“Yes, Durmstrang does not take unclaimed Muggleborns. Muggleborns have to be claimed by a noble half or pure blood family before Durmstrang can accept them because we do not have the ability to assimilate them. We focus on intense magical training.”

“So Hogwarts is prejudiced?”

“You would be surprised how prejudiced the Light side can be.” Augusta came over to the table, her warm voice was unusually cold. “The Wizengamot is rife with tension these days, it would be nice if you could take your seat up again Gel, give the Dark and Grey wizards a strong man to unite behind.” 

“Auggie, you and Lav are plenty strong, you just have to make them listen to you. I cannot put my family in danger by coming out of hiding. Myrddin will take my seat when she’s of age. Besides Abraxas and Crouch Sr. are still kicking aren’t they?”

“Poor Barty, his son went off the deep end they suspect it was a psychotic break brought on by a combination of veritaserum and the imperius curse being used for too long.” Lavinia choked back a sob. “He was 17, Gel. He was a baby.” 

“We will protect them, think of how strong little Neville will be with Auggie guiding him and Harry will have you and Petunia. And Myrddin she’ll be alright… They are fighters.” He looked at Petunia who had been looking at her hands for the past few minutes. “And now we welcome a new witch into the family. Petunia Evans welcome to the Emrys family. 25 Generations have lived in this home and now it is yours too.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Please call me Gellert or Gel. Everyone in the family does.” 

“So if you are an Emrys how come your last name is Grindelwald?”

“It’s our fathers name, our parents had four children and our line is matrilineal so I took my father's name and the girls used our mother’s. I’m the Eldest boy so I inherited the second seat of power the Peverell’s. We are descendants of Antioch, the eldest Peverell. He was the owner of this.” Gellert produced a jet black wand from his robes, it was smooth and carved with runes. “This is the Elder wand, the real elder wand. They say that Antioch received it from death. It’s a fairy story, but it has a hint of truth, the resurrection stone, the cloak of invisibility do exist … but they didn’t come from Death. The Peverell’s were brilliant craftsmen.”

Augusta summoned more sandwiches, Gellert helped himself to a roast beef on white before continuing. “But even more important than that line is our families main line, the Emrys line means that we are direct descendants of Merlin.” 

“Oh so that is why the child is named Myrddin.” Petunia said with a streak of recognition. 

“Yes it is, although she is the first girl named Merlin in about 400 years. It’s the welsh form, we are mostly welsh…” Lavinia plopped two sugar cubes in her tea. A smug smile on her face, it was a point of pride that her only grandchild was named after their ancestor, her daughter had upheld her family pride. 

Elisabeth had been a single mother, her Fae lover had been unable to remain in the mortal realm and so she was left alone. He couldn’t claim the child but she could be a Pureblood lady. Single mothers were not uncommon in the wizarding realm since the First Great War. Her eyes drifted to the portrait of her daughter, her long black curls and brown eyes. The black ball gown and bouquet of hydrangeas, it had been her Presentation. 

Five young lives snuffed out… her eyes welled with tears. “Please excuse me. Petunia, if you’d like I’d love to show you to a guest room.” 

“Thank you so much Lavinia.” The young woman stood, and followed her up the stairs. The light was off in Myrddin’s room. But she could hear her crying, she didn’t do well with soothing, her husband before he died had been the comforter in the family. 

She hoped Gel would step in, he’d always been good with children. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia realizes that this is the start of a brand new life, and Myrddin and Gellert begin to grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Slight TW: Talk of a past attempted drugging
> 
> Also a slight edit for clarification.

Petunia looked around the dark bedroom, the little _house elf_ was running around clicking on lamps and turning down the bed. 

“Would Miss like a snack before bed?” 

“Yes please. Umm I am very sorry I never got your name.” 

“I am called Dunn.” 

“Thank you Dunn.” There were pajamas left on the bed for her, a silk set with her initials embroidered on the pocket. 

Little glass jars filled with fancy biscuits, a bathroom with fancy soap. She felt good accepting their charity. She had struggled for years, her parents had been unhelpful with her studies. But they’d paid out of the nose for Lily’s fancy upper class wedding. They had been so proud that she’d married money. 

Petunia’s degree and aspirations to a doctorate meant nothing to them. They hadn’t spoken in years, not since she’d seen them at the wedding. They had died, begging for her to come back, she refused to play into their hands. Lily has always been the golden child, when she was younger Lily had played into their skewed affections but later she had realized that their behavior was unacceptable. 

She had cried, “Oh Tunie, I am so sorry for the way our parents treated you.” 

But it had been the both of them that had suffered Lily couldn’t perform simple tasks without magic. Their parents had done it all for her, leaving Petunia to fend for herself. 

But now she had magic as well? That had certainly been a shock. The one thing that made Lily special was not so special after all. A recessive trait, that is all magic was, like red hair or green eyes. It wasn’t that she was blessed she simply had a combination of genes that made it possible to access her core. 

Magic could explain the strange feelings, everything about herself that was ‘unexplainable’. She had been on a date about a year ago with a man she had been set up on a blind date with. Vernon Dursley, all of her friends had spoken so highly of a man she’d never heard them talk about before. Then there was the date, the wine had been too sweet for a Cabernet Sauvignon, he’d smiled too much, and she had this lingering feeling of dread as he leaned in for a kiss. She stopped him, claiming she had a cold sore. He seemed so confused that she wasn’t falling head over heels for him. He had specifically asked her if she loved him already, fully expecting her to say yes. She went to the bathroom and made herself sick. Had he drugged her? Perhaps it was a love potion, that would explain the sweetness of the wine… 

All her friends never asked about Vernon after that, actually they didn’t seem to know who he was when she brought him up. It was as if they never remembered sending her on that date to begin with. 

That Dumbledore man hadn’t even knocked or rang the buzzer; he just dropped the child on her back stoop. The door at the back of building led to the alleyway where the dumpster was. 

If it hadn’t been for her sudden craving for ice cream she wouldn’t have found the child. If he had been left out front someone else would have seen him and told her but in the back the baby could have frozen. Had he frozen, Lily would have been gone for a second time. Where were the social workers, the lawyers? Lavinia had that Hexas man over but that was for the trail of a man named _Serious_? The wizard said there was a possibility that Dumbledore would prevent a trial. He was beginning to seem more and more like a problem, should she be worried? 

Lily and James’s will hadn’t even been read and the _goblins_ had been in and out of the house for the past 8 hours. A goblin named Neednok had introduced himself as the Emry’s family head, and Ragnok who was incharge of the Potter family. It wasn’t normal but then again neither was her little sister and brother in law being murdered in their beds by a mad man. 

They had been so kind to her, and the little boy. He was a year old and already babbling. He would be tottering around soon, she supposed it was better than him being a baby. She would never let him forget his parents. 

She sent up a silent prayer, a promise to Lily that her child would never want for anything. Harry would be loved and cherished. He would have grandparents that cared for him. But Violet and Francis Evans wouldn’t have a place in Harry’s life. As far as she was concerned, Harry would think that she and his mother had been orphans as well. 

Tomorrow she would be going to Diagon Alley for the first time, when Lily had gone her parents hadn’t let her come stating that it wasn’t worth it for her to come too. After all she’d just be jealous of her sister's new things. 

To be honest she had been jealous of Lily’s new clothes and books, her beautiful domesticated owl, her parents had never so much as bought her a fish. 

But she was going to start over, change her name and perhaps even go on her first date with a woman. Lavinia said the wizarding world was much more accepting of that, and she had always wondered what it would be like to give into her feelings and kiss a beautiful woman in moonlight. 

Myrddin traces the runes her mother had carved into the headboard when she turned 6. Now at 7 and 1/2 she was feeling like she was too old for protection spells. Harrison and Neville needed them, they were babies but she was almost a real witch. She reached under her bed and fisted the letter in her hands. She’d nicked it off the table when Nain was busy. 

She felt the tears coming, her throat tightening as she hiccuped. What was so terrible that it had to be hidden from her. She could handle it, after all she was a big girl. She smoothed her hands over her pinafore. She should get ready for bed, the clock was striking ten. 

She had to braid her hair, Nain said that it wasn’t right for a girl her age to go to bed with loose hair. Whatever the reason was she didn’t get it. 

She finished getting ready, pushing down her tears. She sat down and pulled the letter from the envelope. 

_Dear Lady Emrys,_

_I feel it is my duty as your constituent on the council to inform you that I cannot in good conscience extend an offer of schooling to your granddaughter. You must understand the danger of allowing a person of her nature into a closed environment. Her core nature is not on trial, after all your core is dark and you have never strayed toward evil._

_But rather the circumstances of her birth offer up a myriad of possibilities that would open up the school not only to scandal but also expose the other students to extreme danger._

_I would appreciate it if you did not make this matter public. Afterall you don’t want to expose the child to persons who would harm her. Halfling blood fetches a hefty price nowadays. You wouldn’t want some poachers to put her in the line of fire._

_~Albus_

He couldn’t even sign the letter with his official signature. She felt dirty. Hot tears streaming down her face. Why couldn’t her mother marry a normal man… Why did she have to die? 

Her blood was worth a lot of money, she knew that people wanted things that are expensive. Her Nain had taken some of her blood for a very important potion. But her Nain would never hurt her. 

“You shouldn’t read that.” A large hand pulled the letter from her grasp. “It’s not good for you to dwell on that hatred. It eats up your insides.” Gellert sat down on her bed, the dark blue comforter had stars embroidered on it. This had been his room when he’d lived in the house. The large turret window seat had blankets and books piled on it. Toys littered the floor, and her little stuffed gnome propped up against the headboard. “You know, this was my room when I was a little boy.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I bet the place where my mum measured my height is still in the closet.” He crossed to it, a sea of black, gray and lavender filled his slight. Every outfit had a pinafore over it to keep it clean as she played. Not too dissimilar to what he had worn as a child after he was breeched he wore plain black tunics and trousers and over the top a gray smock to keep it all clean as he trudged through the forest in search of Nargles and Bowtruckles. 

He missed being young, when the world didn’t expect anything from him besides keeping his hair and his breeches clean. 

His family still upheld the tradition of breeching, young boys and girls were dressed the same until the age of seven. When a young man reaches the age of seven he receives his first pair of trousers, his portrait would then be painted usually with his father. He supposed he would need to step in for Harry and Neville. 

Young Girls began wearing richer fabric dresses, and more adult styles. Their hair was worn loose until 14, at which time they could cut it short or begin wearing updo’s. 

There it was, the little notches his mother had made to mark his age. Myrddin had two, ages 3 and 4. No one had measured since her mother had died. He felt the notch at age 7 for himself. Myrddin was much smaller. Her ears were pointed slightly and her eyes had dark circles under them. She wore socks to cover her feet and calves. Probably more because the house was cold rather than to cover the scars all halflings had on their ankles. Halfling’s parents often ran thick needles through their infants ankles to sever the cartilage that would cause their feet to curl like full blooded Fae. She wasn’t old enough to know about hiding the parts of herself that society found unseemly, but with the discovery of Albus’ callous note she was sure to find out everything. 

“Myrddin, look at me you are a very special person. You are going to be a very powerful witch someday. Maybe even a sorceress, if you truly want to pursue the arcane arts.” He motioned for her to come over. “Let’s measure your height shall we.” She put her back to the door, he swiped his wand above her head and the notch appeared her name in smooth cursive with her age above it. 

“When can I go to school?” 

“We’ll have to talk to your Nain, but I’m sure she won’t object to you staying with me and when you are 11 you can start your schooling full time; I will take you to Diagon Alley myself and we will pick up your wand and if you want we’ll get you another kitten-” 

“I can’t take Morty?” As if on command the fat cat came out from Mryddin’s closet. He strutted around, a true king of the castle always willing to comfort his special human. Lavinia may have fed him but Myrddin let him sleep in her bed, gave him treats and kissed his little forehead.

“You can take Morty, but you might like a new familiar.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“If you want a new familiar, Morty can stay in my office. You could have a bat or a raven as well. Durmstrang lets people have different familiars than Hogwarts. You can have a cat, owl or toad, but you could also have a snake, bat, raven, anything you like as long it’s domesticated. 

“What is it like?”

“Well, it’s at the northernmost tip of Norway, by the fjords, it can be dark and cold but the sky is so beautiful, pink and gold at times. It is perhaps the most beautiful place you have ever seen.” Gellert smiled thinking of how he’d grown up within the walls of Durmstrang. “The castle is surrounded by the enchanted grounds and gardens, plants that would die in the cold bloom brighter than ever there. There are fires burning in every grate, and lots of reading nooks.” 

“Are their houses? Nain says that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have houses. ”

“No first, second and third years live together until you take your placement exam, sort of like an O.W.L. You of course have to take O.W.L’s your fifth year, and N.E.W.T’s your eighth. But after your placement exam, you can choose a specialization. Nature, Linguistics, Evocation, Exploration, Martial, or Arcane Studies. You will learn more about them from their respective heads, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“What did you specialize in, Uncle Gel?”

“Well believe it or not I actually started in Nature. I fancied myself a stormbringer. I even made myself a staff and robe.” He chuckled, how young he was when he made that decision, he even still had the staff. He took it out from time to time to flex the old nature muscle. “But I soon realized everything I wanted to do was Arcane.” 

“So you were allowed to switch?”

“Actually no, I graduated with a specialization in Elemental Magic, a focus on the Tempestatis arts. But then after I left I moved on to darker things, combining Tempestatis magic with the Arcane Arts. It was a dangerous time in my life, screaming at the gods and calling down destruction.” 

“That sounds fun.”

“You shouldn’t call on the gods for ruin, especially not the gods we favor. Now I promised you a story." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeching is a real thing that existed from the mid 1500's until the early 1900's (It usually marking when the father became more involved in raising the child and their transition to become a fully fledged member of the family). It usually involved a small party to celebrate the event. I think it is one of those interesting traditions that the 'Upper Class' in the wizarding world would have held onto.
> 
> I have used the concept of the specializations, Nature, Linguistics, Memory (Evocation), Exploration, Martial and Arcane. 
> 
> Arcane is used at Durmstrang to describe the Dark Arts, or rather the practices of rituals and magics that others in the Wizarding community might find unseemly. This includes things like Necromancy, Chronomancy and even types of divination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reading of Lily and James' Will.

Albus was fuming, the child was missing and he'd arrived to check in on the boy who would soon be his magical ward. He found no child, the neighbors said that Petunia Evans had left a day ago in a rush. Damn! The boy could be anywhere and he’d received no summons for Lily and James’ will. They didn’t have one, unsurprising since they had been children at the time. 

Petunia was supposed to be controllable, he’d arranged for her to marry Vernon Dursley. Vernon arrived after their date complaining that the Love Potion hadn’t worked. He’d just assumed the simple man had gotten the dosage wrong. They often do with Lust potions, Lust Potions, mixed with a touch of Amortentia and compulsion, it should have worked. Petunia should have had a child already and would have been locked in with Vernon for life. Pregnancy strengthens Love Potions in women and she would have been helpless to do anything to protect Harry. 

But she was completely off the grid, no charms were locating her… perhaps she left the country. He needed to file for a multicountry search, perhaps the entire European Union... He would head to the Ministry immediately. Then to Gringotts to make a withdrawal from the Potter Account to pay for a lawyer on behalf of Harry Potter. He would fight to keep Sirius Black in prison, he was an unfit guardian. He killed Peter… 

Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket, Petunia had for the first time in four years slept very well. Clothing had once again been set out for her, wizard clothing this time. Dark fabrics, flowy and yet still warm. A long black dress and a blue over robe embroidered with swirls of gold paired with a pair of supple leather boots. 

The little family had gathered at the dining table. Breakfast in full swing, Petunia took her seat feeling a little out of place. “I am so glad the clothes are to your liking Petunia. We’ve a busy day today and I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Yes, thank you Lavinia. They are beautiful.”

“We can get you some wizarding clothes when we go to Diagon Alley today. We have the will reading.” Petunia was glad the funeral was out of the way, Lavinia said it had been a media storm after she left. People sobbing all trying to outdo each other with their mourning. How ridiculous…

“You know I would love to pick up some other things as well, and arrange for my apartment to be packed up.”

“I can take care of that dear, and whatever you want to pick up we can in the market.” Lavinia opened the paper, the front page read “ **Barty Crouch Jr. Acquitted”** she wasn’t surprised she’d been there the first day of the trial. He looked so terrified and so broken. He was a child, tattooed and branded as a traitor. He shouldn’t be held accountable for what he’d done especially when the test results came back proving that he’d been under an Imperious curse for 4 years. Four years, that means he was placed under it when he was thirteen. He cried out for his father, tears in his eyes. She didn’t have the heart to go back for the second day. 

But Rita Skeeter had done what she did best, supported those who paid her bills. She had painted Barty as a victim, talking about his mental problems and stressing the use of the unforgivable. Calling for justice for a little boy who was used by the people meant to protect him. 

Lavinia had always liked Barty Jr., she’d hoped he might become a member of their family. After all when Myrddin was 25 the age difference wouldn’t mean a lot. But he was now in a bed in St. Mungo’s, and Myrddin was being fed dreams of power and glory by her uncle. 

She bounced off the walls after a sugar quill, but she supposed she wouldn’t be that susceptible forever… well that and the fact that she was sure that little girl was going to be as gay as a firework display. 

Sadly Pureblood children were a scarce commodity these days. But someone was bound to show up. 

“I was thinking that while you take Petunia shopping, I could take Myrddin down Knockturn. I have to meet a prospective professor at the White Wyvern. Then I thought we could go to Moribund’s and the Curio Shoppe.” Gellert picked a piece of lint off Myrddins shoulder. 

“Fine you can take her, but lay off the sugar. If you go to Honeydukes, don’t indulge her every whim.” Petunia snorted into her Tea. 

“I do apologize, I just never imagined that magical households could sound exactly like, umm, muggle ones.” Lavinia can’t help but smile. 

“I think you’ll find there are very few differences between mundane and magical houses. Whenever you’d like you can move into your house… even if it is just for appearances sake.”

“If you Ladies would excuse me I need to slip into my disguise.” Gellert stood up from the table, he hated hiding who he was but it was necessary outside of his home. 

“Disguise?” Petunia wrinkled her nose. 

“Unfortunately Gellert was betrayed by a former lover, who spread unfounded rumors about him. He’s essentially a social pariah.” 

Gellert stood in front of a mirror, raising his wand to begin the incantation. His blond hair changed to a deep black with a bit of a curl, a short black goatee, and his once mismatched blue eyes faded to a deep brown. The man that stood before him was no longer Gellert Grindelwald but Viktor Vulchanova. He’d chosen the persona to honor the founder of the school he now headed. 

His deputy head Igor Karkaroff was beginning to fray his nerves. Karkaroff was one of Riddle’s stooges and when he found out Viktor was really Grindelwald he prostrated himself to kiss the hem of his robe. But Karkaroff was still a violent lunatic, nasty to students and ruining the reputation of the school but he couldn’t get rid of him just yet. He had to wait it out till he could find someone else who could act as the perfect cover. 

Karkaroff kept the impression of Durmstrang being a Dark School. It was certainly a dark school but not in the way that had been cultivated for years. 

This new professor was certainly an option, but she was a little too straight laced to take over for the mad Karkaroff. Sigyn Borson, was the new recruit he was meeting today. A half-blood duelist, she would be perfect to train the young ones. 

“Right on then, shall we go?” Gellert asked with a swish of his cloak. 

“Ready!” Myrddin stumbled down the stairs. Her hair getting in her eyes. “You look silly Uncle Gel.” 

“Well I have to look like this to go out, you know that Myrddin. Now remember you have to call me Uncle Viktor out there.” 

“ Of course, uncle Viktor.” 

“Right then, let us wait for your Nain and Aunt.” 

“Auggie?” 

“No, Petunia. She is a member of our family now.” 

“Ooh, okay!” 

“We are going to go to the wandmakers today-”

“For who?”

“Petunia-”

“Why doesn’t she already have one?”

“Well sometimes young muggleborns who have very powerful siblings but are not as powerful themselves get overlooked… if a muggleborn in England doesn’t show accidental magic or have a fully unblocked core they don’t get a Hogwarts letter. But they are on other schools lists; they just never see letters because of the muggleborn laws in England.” 

“So how come Petunia never knew she was a witch?”

“Some people just believe that they have a certain quirk about them, when it’s really latent magic. Come on now, you have to put on a cloak. It's very cold out.” 

Diagon Alley was perhaps one of the most wonderful things Petunia had ever seen. Colorful shops and people dressed in all manner of clothes. From Wizard robes and victorian dresses to the traditional dress from several nations each garment was beautiful. She was happy she hadn’t worn muggle clothes, those wearing them looked so out of place. 

Their first stop was to go to Gringotts, Lily and James’ will had to be read. Neednok and Ragnok led the four of them into a closed room, Augusta was already seated in front of the desk. A tall man with deep bags under his eyes and matted hair was seated next to Augusta. 

“Thank you for the lawyer Aunt Augusta. I really cannot thank you enough for believing that I am innocent.” 

“It is really nothing, Sirius. You are family and family doesn’t leave anyone behind.” This was Sirius, the man they hired the criminal defense for. 

“I just can’t believe they suspect me.” He was crying. The man standing with him laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“People know the truth Sirius, even Rufus knows that is why he went out of his way to ensure that you were with us today.” Rufus Scrimgeour had been an Auror since he graduated from Durmstrang, he was the ideal Auror. His understanding of how dark magic worked was vital to his position. 

He’d taken down and killed many Death Eaters, and Sirius Black was no Death Eater. His wand showed no signs that it had fired a curse toward Pettigrew, a sniveling weasel of a man. Pettigrew had tried to bargain his way into the Auror office many times, too many for it to just be genuine curiosity. Black while powerful couldn’t perform a feat of wandless magic like that. Scrimgeour could, but it would take a lot from him. 

Lots of things didn’t make sense, the Potter boy was picked up by Rubeus Hagrid, a man who did not have authorization to pick up any magical child. Dumbledore was not Potter’s guardian and he could not authorize the pick up even if he wanted to. Hagrid was a groundskeeper not a professor. 

If a blasting curse had been fired at that close of a range they should have found more body parts… 

“Good Morning, Rufus. Did you hear about poor little Barty?”

“I did Lavinia, how tragic… that poor boy under an imperius curse from two men at the same time, he’ll never get out of the hospital. The Crouch line is essentially ended…”

“It really is, so many young lives.” Lavinia motioned for Myrddin to sit down. “How is your husband?”

“He’s well, Noble just got a promotion.” 

“Oh that is wonderful. You know after all this, and when we finish our shopping, I would love it if you would come by with Sirius and Noble and have a spot of lunch. Sirius could shower and change his clothes.” 

“I think I shall take you up on that, thank you Lavinia.” Ragnok cleared his throat sitting down behind the desk with Neednok. 

“Thank you all for being here today. Today we will be reading the combined last will and testament of Lillian Isolde Potter and James Ignotus Potter I, this document not only deals with the dividing of personal assets but the placement of their son Harrison Fleamont Potter.” 

“I am terribly sorry I am late.” A figure with lank greasy hair and dark robes. 

“Severus.” Petunia and Sirius had said it at the same time. “Severus, I am so sorry.” again the two looked at each other as if trying to break the mental synchronicity they had. 

“We can do this after, let us first mourn Lily” there was a pause. “And James.” A collective nod, and Severus sat down next to Myrddin. 

“Now that almost everyone who was called is here, Master Remus Lupin has declined, stating safety concerns, which I am sure we all can agree was in Master Lupin’s best interest.” Ragnok picked up a short knife, to break the seal and cut the twine that held the paper closed. 

_ “We, Lillian Isolde Potter and James Ignotus Potter, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be our Will, and revoke any and all Wills and codicils we have previously made.” _ The paper itself spoke. Lily’s voice back from the dead, tears filled Petunia’s eyes.  _ “This is our only Will in the event of our untimely death or incapacitation, no other wills will be valid, no will’s have been left in the possession of others, barring the will in the possession of Ragnok, our family’s executor.  _

_ Most importantly we leave the Potter Heirship to our son, Harrison Fleamont Potter, and the entirety of our families fortune.  _

_ In the event that we pass before his 17th birthday, we place him into the custody of Sirius Black and Petunia Evans. Please raise him as a member of two worlds. Sirius should be his primary guardian and he is to be raised in Potter Manor. Sirius we don’t leave you any money because we know you wouldn’t spend it on Harry anyway. _

_ Petunia we leave you as much as it takes to finish your schooling and care for Harry. We would like it if you would move to the wizarding world… but understand if you do not feel comfortable doing so. Please take care of yourself, I am very sorry for the way our parents and… I treated you. You were always a good sister and I am sorry I never appreciated that.” Lily said the last bit by herself and Petunia sobbed audibly.  _

“ _ In the event that both are incapacited we leave Harry in the guardianship of Severus Snape _ .” James spoke alone, “ _ Severus, I am sorry for the way I treated you, I was young and arrogant. An absolute Asshole, please help Sirius and Petunia raise Harry even if you are not his primary guardian. I know that you will help him be prepared to face the wolves of wizarding society and help him take his place on the wizengamot. _ ” 

“ _ We ask that Lavinia Emry’s and Augusta Longbottom act as his proxies on the Wizengamot until he comes of age at 16. _ ”

“ _ We ask that Harry be sent to Hogwarts. _ ” James piped up with a boisterous “ _ No offence Uncle Gel. _ ” Both Lily and James laughed at that. 

“ _ To Sirius Black, I, James Potter, leave my car, the cherry red and gold thunderbird we built together during school, all of my photo albums, and all of my sweaters, please start wearing color and all of my notes and schematics for our pranks. Immortalize me! _

_ To Sirius Black, I, Lily Potter, leave my jewelry, I know you always coveted my necklaces, well know all of my jewelry is yours. _

“ _ To Severus Snape, I, Lily Potter, leave all of my books, my journals and my notes on charms. Please see to it that my work is finally published. I leave my childhood memory vials perhaps they will shed some light on why we grew apart. I never blamed you for the ‘Mudblood’ incident, you were pressured and harassed. I am very sorry.  _

_ To Severus Snape, I, James Potter, leave the rest of my clothes and enough money for a lifetime supply shampoo and hair ties . I understand now that your hair is greasy because of potion steam but seriously man, tie your hair back and wash it! _ ” He laughed but continued. “ _ I also leave my childhood memories, and my most sincere heartfelt apology. It is in my memory vials contained in the Potter Vault. _

_ To Petunia Evans, We leave the money mentioned previously, as well as the furniture and artwork in our cottage. I, Lily Potter, also leave my wardrobe and all of my personal items.Please do not mourn me for long, and please fall in love with someone who will love you.  _

_ To Remus Lupin, We understand that you do not feel comfortable being Harry’s Guardian, but we ask that you remain in his life. We know you don’t want anything else, but please take enough money to get yourself settled. _

_ To my Uncle Gel, please take the cloak and keep it safe from A.D. give it to Harry when he is ready for it.  _

_ To my niece Myrddin, I leave my broomstick and the Emrys family puzzle box.” _

“That is the end of the information that is relevant to those in this room, the rest of the will concerns the estate tax, but considering that the tax was paid when Fleamont died and James was never sworn in as Lord Potter, there is no reason to pay it twice. Now where is the boy.”

“He is with a trusted nanny at the Emrys’ estate.” Lavinia handed Petunia a handkerchief. 

“That is acceptable, I trust you'll all talk and decide on an arrangement for the boy, taking Lily and James’ wishes into consideration.” 

“Yes, I would appreciate it if we could all meet for lunch at 2, to talk about the arrangements for Harry and also I’d like to talk about Neville.” There was a general consensus. Even Snape nodded in agreement before they parted ways. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia takes Petunia wand shopping and Gellert has a meeting with a prospective professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Lavinia led Petunia from Gringotts, a freshly minted key to the Emrys vault pressed into her hand. “Now Petunia, Gringotts keys work very similarly to muggle debit cards. All you have to do is wave the key over the sensor in the shop and you needn’t carry coins, you of course can withdraw actual cash but the key can be changed over to a card if you want to make purchases in the muggle world.” 

“I don’t understand why I need a wand…”

“For your own protection, you should be able to help maintain your own wards and fire simple curses. We go to Wands by Gregorovitch, Ollivanders is lovely but he doesn’t carry several of the cores favored by our family.” 

“Lady Emrys and who might this enchanting young lady be?” Gregorovitch was an older man with long grey hair, he had a slight hunch to his back and used a long cane to support his right side. 

“This is...Petunia Emrys, my cousin. She is a bit of a late bloomer.” 

“Well I’ve seen my share of late bloomers. May I see your hand Miss?” Petunia reluctantly gives him her hand. Gregorovitch runs his fingers across her palms. “You’ve seen great hardship, pain runs through you like the Nile. Let’s start with Applewood, 7 ½, unicorn hair surprisingly charming.” 

“Just give it a swish, don’t be shy darling.” Petunia made a tentative figure eight with the wand. A flash of light. 

“Lovely but not right… perhaps we stay with the applewood. It glows because you are well loved, intelligent and have a firm moral compass. You know my contemporary Ollivander believes that these wands attract only those who commune with magical creatures but I find they are best suited to all linguists. Their love for the written word makes them best suited to this wand and so I offer you this one. Applewood, 10 ¾ inches, Kneazle whisker, unwittingly protective. Try a spell, do that figure eight again and say Avis Chartam.” 

“Ah-viss Chart-Ahm.” From the tip of her wand flew four paper cranes. They spun around the shop, their folded wings flapping. 

“That’s one of my favorite spells, young men come into my shop full of piss and vinegar, blasting their way through wands they have no business wielding—” 

“It feels good. Like it’s always been a part of me.” 

“That’s what we all long for, a wand that feels like it is a part of us. I wish you all the luck in the world Miss Petunia.” 

“That was quicker than I expected, Lily said it took her hours.” Lavinia offered her an arm as they left the shop, Petunia’s new wand holstered under her outer robe. 

“She went to Ollivanders, he always likes to put on a show. Gregorovitch prefers to understand his clients and fit them as quickly as possible. He understands that people want a wand that fits them perfectly, not one that makes the most impressive display.” 

“Is there a place I could get some hair dye? I think I need a new look if I am to be a part of this family.” 

“I hope you didn’t mind my introducing you with the family name.” 

“No, I think it was probably for the best, no doubt Dumbledore is looking for me and Harry.” 

“Well, now you've got a way to protect yourself.” 

Gellert tucked the package into his bag, his hand taking Myrddins. “Come along, darling. We’ve a meeting to get to.” He took her from the bank remembering to walk slowly so she could keep up. 

The White Wyvern was a fine Tavern down the end of Knockturn Alley, the young woman he was going to meet was already seated, her short brown hair was styled well, her undercut was well trimmed. He admired people who understood the importance of a well kept appearance. 

Sigyn Borson, was a strong woman. She’d been a student at Beauxbatons, her tall thin figure never felt like it fit with the beautiful veela girls that filled the halls of that french chateaux. She stood as Gellert entered, she stood at 6’3”. Six inches taller than him. 

Had he been a lesser man he would have been upset and felt emasculated but he was not a lesser man. 

“Headmaster Vulchanova, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am delighted that you would consider me for this position…”

“Miss Borson, I appreciate your prowess, you are ranked 4th world wide on the international dueling circuit.” 

“You flatter me sir…” 

“This is Myrddin, my… ” he weighed his options, daughter?, Niece? “ _ Ward _ .” 

Why did he say Ward… “Did you want to have a spot of lunch Miss Borson?”

  
“If you don’t mind.” They all sat down. 

“Sticky.” Myrddin mumbled as she pressed her hand against the table. 

“Myrddin, don’t do that.” He tutted as she attempted to put her hand back in the sticky puddle, left behind by years of spilled mead. 

“Sorry.” 

“Scourgify!” He muttered and the table and her hand were cleaned instantly. 

“You know Myrddin I don’t like messes either. It’s perfectly okay.” Sigyn smiled at her. 

“It was gross.” Gellert brushed her hair back over her ears. 

“It’s alright, the sticky mess is all gone.” He opened a menu. 

“What shall we all have?” A grouchy looking short man came up behind them.

“I’ll have a butterbeer and one your kidney pies.” Sigyn smiled at the man and he smiled back.

“I’ll have a gillywater, a fry-up, a side of black pudding with a fried egg, two…” Myrddin held up four fingers. “Actually make that four pieces of toast and a Cherrynite.” He booped Myrddin on the nose as he ordered her a soda. The soda in question was a ginger ale base with cherry and nightshade syrups mixed in. Not something they sold in Diagonally but it was her favorite… 

“Would the little Miss like a cherry in her soda?”

“Yes, Please.” Myrddin smiled, she liked when the house elves put more cherry’s then soda in her glass. 

“So Sigyn. Where did you grow up if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh, I was born in America actually but we moved to France when I was four. I went to Beauxbatons.”

“Yes, I’m very happy you would choose us over the open position at Beauxbatons.”

“Well your dueling program is better. Your school holds the record for youngest dueling champion…” She trailed off unsure if she’d said the wrong thing. 

“Don’t worry dear, I certainly and no one else in this tavern will fault you for mentioning Grindelwald.” He trailed off, as their food arrived. The blood pudding was Myrddin’s favorite, she liked to cut it into little chunks and put it on her toast with the egg to make a little sandwich. Gellert and Sigyn continued to talk

“Thank you, I’m sure you are both having a day out on the town so I shan’t keep you long.” 

“Well I just wanted to meet you in person and shake your hand. I hope you don’t mind but I would like to pick through your memories. I just want to be sure you are who you say you are.”

“Of Course Headmaster.” 

“Please call me Vicktor.” Sigyn knew what he was doing, she unlocked her mind and removed her glove. He would pick through her memories and make sure she wasn’t lying or some sort of creep. She looked over at Myrddin, who was playing with the string on the package Viktor had brought in. Then the pressing of someone entering her mind, the dull ache of long fingers rifling through the files of her memories. An eleventh birthday, her first kiss, raw emotional memories to make sure she had no barriers up around anything that would make her a danger to young people. 

“Very sorry about that Miss Borson, I know it is not fun to have your memories picked through. Please tell me if you have any problems getting to Durmstrang in August.”

“Have I got the job Sir?”

  
“Of Course, I look forward to having you as a member of my team. Of course this first year will be your probationary period but I have a feeling you will last a while. Right, Say goodbye to Miss Borson. Myrddin.” He bent down next to her. “She’ll be your professor in a few years.” 

“Goodbye Miss Borson, It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“It was a pleasure to meet you as well Myrddin. I hope to see you in class very soon.” Gellert picked the package up again and took Myrddin’s wrist. 

“How about we go to Moribund’s and then to Sugarplums.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, and you can have whatever you want.” He placed a hand on her back and led them out of the tavern. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius arrives at Emrys Manor.

A thick layer of dust covered every glass case in the shop. Piles of records had been shoved into every corner, cases of books labeled dangerous, man-eating and unholy sat atop large oak bookcases. A graying vulture stared out of one cloudy eye, surveying the shop for a sign that anything was out of place. 

Gellert always enjoyed Moribund’s, it was a smaller speciality shop. They sold books and music no other shop in the area would sell. Books about dark magic, but more importantly music by banned artists. He’d spent hours in this shop when he was a teenager. Now he would introduce Myrddin to the world of enjoying things that people didn’t want her to know about. 

Myrddin picked up a record, it’s dark cover depicted a streetscape, a man in a blue coat standing below a lit up sign. “David Bowie, ‘ The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars’. Are there really spiders on Mars?” 

“You know I’m not certain, I suppose one day some very brave,  _ or very stupid  _ witch or wizard will go there and find out. Do you want this one?” She shrugged, handing him the record to search for another interesting cover. 

The next one was a dark, almost black purple with four long haired men on the front. She traced the swirling letters at the top. ‘Queen II’. She looked at the list of songs on the back. ‘The Fairy Feller’s Master-Stroke’ 

“This one! It’s got a song with the same name as the painting in our foyer!” 

“Oh, yes Freddie Mercury.” He flipped the record over again, searching for some reason if it could be banned, it wasn’t pornographic in any way... “Moribund why was Mister Mercury banned?”

“Cause he’s a halfie. The ministry moral department or whatever those fucks are called nowadays, think if the kiddies are boppin’ about to halfie music they might be more kind to those who want interspecies relationships.” Gellert nodded. “It’s a shame cause it just means those fuckers get to bring their disgusting prejudices into our world. You know two hundred years ago this while part of town was bustling with all sorts of magical creatures, dragonborn, centaurs, vamps, were’s and the like.” 

“What’s a Halfie?” Myrddins sharp whisper in the empty shop was much louder than she expected. 

* * *

“A halfling, it’s slang. Right then,” Gellert dropped a pile of knuts and sickles on the table and thanked Moribund as they left in the direction of Sugarplums. 

Lunch at the Emrys’ was going to be a nightmare. Sirius was dreading every part of it other than the actual food. They always put out a fantastic spread. Lavinia had been kind enough to allow him and Rufus to arrive early so that Sirius could wash up and change. 

The reflection before him was not the jovial young man he was before the war, deep bags under his eyes and hair that was so matted he needed three shampooings to get his natural curl back. But all was not lost, Harry was alive and soon to be in his charge. Lily and James had trusted him enough. Well not entirely he would have to share with Petunia and Snivillus, he pinched himself, Severus. 

Severus Snape was at least Lord Prince, and on the Wizengamot council… he knew more about Lording than Sirius or James ever did. 

When he came of age Severus was treated to a world he never knew existed, a vault filled with money and a beautiful London house. All the things kept from him by his mother’s disownment. Everton Prince, his mother’s father had left everything to Severus, not wanting to relinquish the estate to the government or some distant mudblood stained swine. 

Afterall what his grandson Severus lacked in breeding through his muggleborn father he made up with his intellect. He soared through Pureblood society, a professor at 19 and he brewed all the veritaserum for the ministry. 

Had Severus been raised by his grandfather from the start in wizarding society it was very likely that Sirius and he would have been fast friends. Mostly because they would have spent so much time together. 

Just like Harry would be friends with Neville and possibly Draco, and the other little pureblood children. Barring of course the Weasley’s, Arthur was a brilliant politician he knew an awful lot about Muggles and obscure wizarding laws. But his family lacked the class needed for high society events since his marriage to Molly Prewett the Weasley family had gone downhill. 

It wasn’t that Molly was particularly uncouth but she wasn’t aware of how little the Weasley’s had when she married. She’d lived a life of luxury as a Prewett, but Light families were always patriarcal and her title didn’t transfer when she married and so she went from a life of luxury to one of squalor. Her dowry was large but she’d spent it all long before her 4th child was born. 

To say that Molly was a fortune hunter was not exactly a stretch. She was already shopping around for Marriage Contracts with other Light families. She was pregnant with her 7th child, a girl finally and so all her efforts were doubled. 

She’d approached James about a marriage contact at one point but he’d brushed her off stating that he’d only enter one if Harry was willing to. Promising that he would never arrange a marriage for his own son without knowing if he was even interested in boys or girls. Afterall Harry would be the heir of two great families and so it might be best to allow him to shop around first. 

Molly had left in a huff that day. Sirius only caught the end of it when he arrived… James had been upset, with good reason as well marriage contracts were for young women who had no chance of inheriting their titles. The marriage contract ensured their title wouldn’t be given to some distant cousin. Lily had chided them both, “Really James, Honestly Sirius, you have no idea what it is like to lose everything you’ve ever had. I doubt either of you would survive without your immense wealth.” 

He never understood why Light families only allowed Males to inherit. Myrddin was already in possession of her titles, and she was seven. Come to think of it as were Harry and Neville. Dark and Grey families allowed a child of any gender to inherit as long as their core was accessible. 

Neville was already Lord Selwyn, and Harry, Lord Potter each boy would inherit their other full title and seat at 17. Men could not inherit till they were 17, girls could inherit at 14. The idea that girls could inherit at such a young age probably had something to do with marriage, but no one really married before 20 anymore… if they did it was by proxy and even then the marriage was only on paper. 

* * *

Augusta held Neville to her chest, as he cried. Harry slept peacefully in his crib. “Hush Neville. Your Gran has got you.” She rubbed his back as he cried. Once he quieted down she let him rest. 

Frank and Alice hadn’t been particularly keen on one another but once they’d left Hogwarts and saw one another with fresh adult eyes they had decided that marrying one another was preferable to marrying anyone else. 

So they married and a year later had Neville and a year later had perished in the hands of death eaters. She’d found them crazed, their minds broken. They had spoken about their wishes. She raised her wand and fired the killing curse, the intent to put her son and daughter in law out of their misery. 

She could never tell Neville. He wouldn’t understand, perhaps when he was older and even then he might not understand at all. To allow Frank and Alice to live like that was no life at all. 

* * *

All there was to do was wait, wait until the riots started and the people revolted against the government. They always do…

People always took a change in regime to riot, the wizengamot was going to be a disaster when they reconvened on Wednesday. How many more times would they call for Dumbledore to take full control. How many more times would they call for only those of full noble birth to only be on the council. The same battle had been waged for centuries. Different players each time… but the same battle. Neville and Harry would be caught in it soon enough. 

Would Neville or Myrddin or Harry be forced to take over the role of Dark Leader? Would Harry or Neville be forced to control the Light? Would they each be turned against each other and in time spit and swear vengeance against one another? She shuddered, how quickly this world turned friends to enemies, children against parents and the noble to the despotic. 

The large dining table was laid with a fine luncheon. Two tureens of soup, piles of sandwiches, cold meats and soft cheese, bread and trays of french patisseries. Honestly too many pastries if Sirius was allowed to have an opinion. 

Hands cupped faces and lips locked in a soft embrace, Rufus and his husband Noble, shared a soft kiss beneath the entryway. 

Sirius missed love, how lucky Rufus and Noble were. 

_ Clang!  _ The front door slammed open as Snape skulked in. His long balck robes fluttered around him. “Sorry, got caught in the  _ fucking _ hedge.”

“ _ Pft _ . really? I didn’t know the Emrys’ family owned a ‘fucking hedge’ I thought those were extinct.” Sirius barked out a laugh. 

“Really Black? Are you so terribly childish even at a time like this?” 

“Well what else can one be?”

“Stoic… after all  _ your _ godson was left behind Tunie’s apartment building near the bins.” 

“He left him where?” His voice barely broke a whisper. 

“By the dumpster, the skip, the giant bin where muggles put their trash, Black. Those are the people you align yourself with Black. Do you get it now?” He knocked his shoulder into him as he passed on his way to the dining room. 

“It was war Sirius, no one can be faulted for trying to do what is right during war.” Lavinia pursed her lips and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See, isn’t it better when you dress like the Lord you are?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Fellers Master-Stroke by Queen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGNILpVcgz4
> 
> The Fairy Fellers Master-Stroke is also a painting by Richard Dadd


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Harry's future begins and things are never as simple as they appear.

Little hands pressed against the glass, Sugarplume, proprietor of Sugarplum’s Sweet Shoppe, grimaced little hands were always sticky. 

He’d owned this shop since the 1780’s, Vampirism suited a candy maker, his heightened sense of smell and taste made perfect flavor combinations and before a child could open their mouth he already knew what candy they wanted. 

The beginning of Yuletide was always the best season, with everyone stopping in to pick up discounted ‘Halloween’ sweets and place orders for ‘Christmas’. How he missed the simple boiled sweets of his youth, when ices first came into fashion. Now it was all about popping and fizzing and ‘Does it taste Wicked?’ 

“Excuse me?” Myrddin tried to get his attention in the sea of children running about. 

“Yes, small human?” 

“Can I have a piece of Marchpane, with the little pineapple on top?” He smiled, the cake made of rose water and almond paste, small miniature fruit made of almond paste and fruit juice topped it. It had always been favorite among those with a severe sweet tooth. 

“Of course, is there anything you or your daddy would like.” Her face wrinkled.

“He’s not my dad, he’s my uncle.” A short sweet giggle. 

“Oh I do humbly apologize. What would you like sir?” 

“I’ll take a bag of blood drops and a package of sugar quills.” Myrddin clutched the brown paper packages to her chest as they walked from the store. “Myrddin, I’ve a very important question to ask you?”

“Of course, Uncle…”

“Myrddin, your Nain will need to care for the remains of our broken house.”

“I promise I’ll always be with her!” 

“No, not that… your Nain will have to take a lot on her shoulders and I think it might be best if you and Morty come to live with me.”

“But I like living with Nain!”

“Shh, Myrddin you won’t have to leave her forever but it might be best if you come with me. You can have everything you have at your Nains and spend half the year with her.” 

“If it will make her happy?”

“It will help her be happy.” He takes her hand and enters a floo port. 

* * *

“We should change his name.” Petunia spoke from her place at the middle of the table. 

“Why? Lily and James picked a perfect name.” Sirius vibrated with righteous anger. 

“He’ll never have a normal life if we continue to call him Harry Potter. With another name he can simply be raised as an Heir to a great house. People will never leave him alone, if we don’t.” 

“But he’ll always be Lord Potter…”

“Now Sirius, you of all people know that distant family members often inherit titles they didn't even know they were in line for.” Lavinia dropped a handful of puffed rice on Harry’s highchair table. 

“Certainly the Black Family must have some disowned Squinbs?”

“It’s a Squib, Petunia dear.” 

“I've Uncle Alphard, he umm broke his core back in the mid-70’s.” 

“Broke his core?”

“Yeah, he attempted a high level healing spell… after his lover was gravely injured it umm. Took away his ability to do magic. He died in shame, left me some money though. We could say that Harry is of his line, that he had a bastard or something.”

“That would work. He could live with you in Black Manor…”

“We should call him Regulus, Regulus Arcturus Black II. Reggie for short.”

“Regulus was a great man. He was kind and generous and deserved better than the death he had.” Severus’ voice shook. “To die at the hands of Voldemort, to defect against everything he supposedly believed in. He should have died a martyr not a traitor.” 

“Sirius you know what you must do, with Arcturus…”

“I will never go to him!”

“Don’t be a little bitch Sirius. Now is not the time for you to moralize.” Rufus clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“You wouldn’t understand Rufus.”

“Please I know what it is like to have a family that turns it’s back on you. For the sake of the child reach out to him. Arcturus will wish to protect the son of a great house. He never disowned you. Never took you from the line of succession. He didn’t have your mother and father’s prejudice.” 

“Doesn’t matter…”

“Oh yes it does. Sirius, I can only do so much. Arcturus can protect you and Har—Reggie from a lot.”

“Fine.” 

“I’d like him every so often… I understand that he needs ‘Noble’ protection but he is my Nephew.” Petunia crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’m sure you’ve no objections to Petunia?” Lavinia unfolded then refolded her napkin. 

“No, I don’t. It might be nice for him to a child of two worlds.” Sirius flicks a piece of rice towards Snape. “And Snape can ummm…”

“I’ll act as the child’s uncle. No need to see him except for the holidays and if when he is older he wishes to see me then so be it.” Severus stood kissing Lavinia on the cheek. “I take it Petunia will stay with you Cousin?” 

“Yes, she’s to take up residence in the groundskeeper’s house.” A swift rapping at the door, a flurry of steps and a sweep of spellburned robes. 

“Auror Scrimgeour, I was sent to retrieve you and Heir Black. The wizengamot has reached a stalemate regarding the trial. Heir Black is to be remanded into Dementor Custody until such a time as the Wizengamot reaches a decision. By order of the Head of the Council and the opposition leader.” The young boy braced himself for whatever he expected to come. 

Sirius places down his fork, “No need to be afraid boy, it’s alright. Cousin Lavinia, would you be so kind as to pack me two sets of dress robes, and perhaps some sandwiches.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll see to it that Sirius gets anything you send him. Recruit Davidson, please wait in the foyer while Heir Black collects his things and says goodbye to his family.” 

“Yes Sir!” The boy ran out, leaving little scuff marks on the tile. 

“Why are we not surprised?!” Sirius’ wry laugh echoed through the dining room. 

“It’s alright, Master Hexas will see to this. Don’t you worry darling. Shall I contact anyone for you.” 

“My grandfather, tell him about Harry. Don’t change his name just yet, not without me. Please.” He squared his shoulders. “Tell Remus… I, lo— I’m innocent.” 

“Will you be okay Black?” Severus, reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder before pulling back. 

“Just be sure when it is time that you brewed my veritaserum.” 

“I’ll bring the batch myself. I swear.”

“Can I see him before I go?” 

“That might not be a good idea Sirius.” 

“Shut up Rufus if I am to face the Dementors, than I want to see my fucking Godson!” Hot, wet tears streamed down his face. Only hours ago, he and Rufus were so sure that the case would be thrown out. Was it the Light or the Dark that prevented him from being free? Did the Deatheaters make him their scapegoat to save their own hide? Had the Order really believed that he had done it? 

How he wished he’d actually cast that spell. 

Harry babbled happily in his crib. Making popping sounds. “Pa-da Pa-da!” 

“Yes, Harry. Padfoot. I promise I will come back for you. For now, your Auntie Tunie and Uncle Sev will take care of you… your Nain Lavinia will be there too...” 

“Pa-da bye?” 

“Yes, Pa-da go bye bye. But only for a little bit. I promise.” He held him close, eyes closing as he burned this moment into his mind. The good memory to protect him. He would survive Azkaban. He would live for Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will right themselves soon, unfortunately politics are tricky.


	8. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government is still in disarray, leaving Sirius in limbo. 
> 
> As Yuletide comes the family comes together, hoping for some excitement at the prospects of Presents and Pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is still in prison due to the government not actually wanting to deal with the problems they have created. He is a scapegoat used to assure the public that they have the Death Eater problem under control.

Lavinia leans back in her chair by the fire, it had been three almost four years since it had all fallen to bits. Sirius was still in prison, and everyday the wizengamot wasted time. 

Powers on both sides saw fit to make that poor boy the scapegoat. Light used him to prove that they had won and Dark used him to prevent any others from being arrested. Everyday that poor boy rotted away in a cold Azkaban cell. He was allowed visitors, Rufus saw to that. But even Lord Rufus Scrimgeour could not sway the council himself. They seemed to not care about ruining one man's life if it meant the people felt at ease. 

Harry was now called Hallam Emrys. Hal for short. A distant relation, how they ever got away with this was beyond her. Quite possibly no one cared, they were rebuilding after a war and far more interested in just talking about the Boy Who Lived than actually finding him. 

Posters had his picture on them, calling for them all to do their part in the rebuilding of the wizarding world. Shops used his likeness to sell baby items, candy and ice cream. 

Albus Dumbledore, though it pained her to say it, had done a decent job getting funds to survivors and rebuilding. Although she suspected that he had lined the pockets of his followers more than he should have. 

Her granddaughter was miles away, safe in Gellert’s Stronghold. Hallam runs through the halls of Emrys’ Manor,happy and carefree. Hardly a nightmare in months. Petunia was still teaching at the University and getting along well with Hal. 

The television hums in the background, her daughter Elisabeth had first suggested the Tele years ago. Now she couldn’t imagine life without that amazing little box. It was so easy to just stick the children in front of it when you needed a few moments and watching it together as a family was always really nice. That Peter Davidson man was very enjoyable as the Doctor. Sure he was no Tom Baker but he was decent. 

Hallam slams into her chair. “Mry comes home today?”

“Yes, Hal. Your cousin should be arriving presently. She is to get her wand this week.” It’s days before Yule, Gellert said she should have it early. Lavinia has wanted to object but her granddaughter's face lit up so beautifully when her Uncle mentioned it. Over the years she has had to slowly come into the knowledge that Myrddin is no longer completely hers. Gellert has taken her once soft and sweet granddaughter and has begun to hone her into his heir. There is a dark and power hungry gleam in that child’s eyes now.

Hallam’s once scared forehead is clear, the soul shard remains wrapped in Gellerts magic, a cage to keep the shard from attaching to his consciousness and changing him. 

“Can I come too?”

“Yes, Yes you can.” Lavinia’s eyes glaze over as a vision overtakes her,  _ blood drips down the walls of the Manor,  _ **_This ends in Blood, Sir. Just as it always was supposed to._ ** _ A thin hand raised the Elder Wand, the dark wood glows sickly green. The hand shakes and tears hit the floor.  _ It has been a while since she’s had one, must be the time of year and exhaustion. Visions of the future never made sense but this one was choppy and unclear. 

“Nain?” Hal’s hand smacks her cheek, he’s sitting on her lap now. “You okay?”

“Yes, dear…” The fire glows green, the figures of Gellert and Myrddin emerge from the flames. Morty curled in a basket by their side. 

“Nain!” Myrddin throws her arms around her and their magic hums in contentment. Her hair is so long now, her eyes beginning to lighten as her magic begins to affect her physical form. One remaining darker than the other, prolonged time with Gellert is causing her dual nature to manifest physically. 

Just as Hallam is beginning to look more like an Emrys everyday. His hair brushes his shoulders in dark curls. His eyes are a beautiful emerald shade and peak out from under thick lashes. He looks perfectly at home in the large family portrait above the fireplace.

“How are you? Are you well? Is your Uncle feeding you?”

“Yes Nain, I am fine. I spend most of my time studying.” Her eyes are filled with something akin to mirth. “I unfortunately don’t have much time for leisure.” 

“But hopefully you have not been neglecting your Heirship training. I expect you to still be in top form. If you cannot be a Lady I will keep you home for a year and you will start school late.” 

“Nain! You cannot do that, surely my future wife will not care if I can embroider a tea cozy!”

“First you knit a tea cozy, and yes your future wife will probably want you to at least know how to keep house.” 

“I don’t know why I’m the one who has to have all the domestic skills.” 

“Don’t pout you’ll mar your face.” 

“Lavinia there is no need to interrogate the girl, she has been practicing and her manners are impeccable.” Gellert pulls Myrddin back in front of him. 

“Says the man who puts his elbows on the table, Myrddin will not be a savage.” 

“She won’t be.” Gellert kneels. “And how are you Hallam.”

“Good, We’re gonna go visit Padfoot next week!” 

“That is very good, do you visit him often?”

“Every week! We saw him yesterday.” Hallam giggles.

“They allow that?”

“He’s in minimum security and he has had his partially core bound. But he’s relatively intact.” 

“And Petunia is well?”

“I’m sure you can ask her at dinner as well, but she’s taken up with someone from the ministry. She’s taken to being an Emrys very well.”

“She’s still teaching at the University?” 

“Yes, she’s up for something called tenure.” 

“Oh, how lovely.” Gellert sits in an armchair and conjures a cup of Tea. “Are you excited for Yule, Hal?”

“Yes!”

“Did you ask for anything in particular from the Yule Father?”

“I want a snake. The garden ones don’t want to come inside.” 

“I think that is a very good idea for a present.” 

“What are you asking for Myr?” 

“I think a couple of nice books and maybe a new set of dress robes?” 

“I think you asked for something a little more than that, didn’t you?” Gellert laughs. 

* * *

Sirius had spent the past years writing and drawing, he is allowed charcoal sticks and soft pastels. Intricate drawings of Hogwarts and all his friends and family cover the walls of his cell. Even several of Gellert, whose scarred face he remembers all too well. The cracks of wild magic now grace his face as they do Gellert’s. A symptom of repressing his magic. 

He gets it now, what isolation does to wizards. The dementors leave him be for the most part, with nothing but staying alive on his mind he is able to conjure a small patronus. The small black dog curled by his side. 

Sirius’ cell door opened. “You’ve a couple of visitors Black.” He nods, holding out his hands for the manacles. 

The hallways always seem endless now, cells filled with others, each a husk of themselves, clinging on for dear life, as they read what little material is available to them or scratching out their thoughts on soft paper. 

Two figures clad in black sit at the table in the visiting room, a doe is curled into the corner of the room, above the faint outline of a magpie. Severus and Petunia! Is Hal back again, he just saw him yesterday.” 

“Where is Hal?” He crokes out, voice hoarse from disuse. 

“We brought him yesterday, he’s too young to come more than once a week. But It’s almost Yule, Sirius.” Severus pushes a Yuletide card towards him, a quill hovers above an inkwell. 

“I had Severus bring me because I wanted to Hal something from you. Whatever you want I’ll get it.”

“What does he want? He was too busy talking about his play date with Draco and Blaise yesterday.” Severus laughs, and Petunia joins in. 

“He wants a Snake, a big, white snake. We went to the menagerie last week and he fell in love.” A smile breaks out across Petunia’s face. 

“He’s a parselmouth, only recently discovered.”

“I was worried he was possessed. He’d started speaking in tongues. Well, possessed or dying.”

“Lucky for Petunia, he was not dying.” Severus motions to the card again. 

“Do you think he’d like a broom? He’s gonna be about the age for a training broom soon.” Sirius begins to write out a pleasant greeting to his Godson. His little Hal. “I just realise, Hal, like Prince Hal… the king.”

“Really you just figured that out, Black?”

“Well, Sevvie. I only recently began reading muggle literature.” 

“Actually Sirius, Shakespeare was a half-blood. I’m actually working on a paper to be published combining my Doctorate research and my newfound love of the magical world. I will send it to you the moment it is done.”

“There are so many wizards who did great things in the muggle world. We never talk about them and that is sad.” Sirius places the quill down and reads over his message. “Maybe a couple of storybooks and a comfy sweater to go along with the broom?”

“That sounds perfect, I promise I will bring Hal in the Tuesday after Yule. He’ll want to tell you all about his presents and pudding.” They move to leave. 

“No! Please stay a little longer, tell me what is going on out there.” 

“Well I went on a date…” Severus runs his fingers through his hair. “Lucius set me up, she was terrible.” 

“What was her name?”

“Dolores Umbridge, remember she was that annoying Slytherin girl with the big pink bow in her hair. She looks worse now, apparently Lucius hadn’t seen her in person or he wouldn’t have set me up but she is a psycho. Supposedly she is trying to get any titled person to marry her.” Severus cracked his knuckles. “She followed me back to my house, luckily I led her to the decoy in Spinners End.” 

“Merlin! That’s insane, I’d rather go out with Rita Skeeter!”

“Honestly, so would I. At least she’s supposedly fun in bed and not a fortune hunter.” 

“And you Petunia?” 

“My love life?”

“Yes, come on please! I live for the intrigue!” He threw his head back. 

“Oh I have a date for tomorrow evening.” She looked down at the ground. Newly Dark hair falling into her face. 

“With who? A boy?” He laughed, goading her on.

“Do you know Amelia Bones?” She blushed. 

“How the hell did you meet Mel?” 

“Well she came to one of my lectures at the university. Then about a week later I was in Rosa Lee’s picking up some more of that elderberry tea Hal and I liked so much. She introduced herself ” Petunia smirked. “She said I was the finest lecturer she’d heard in a while and as we got to talking we realized we had a lot in common. You know she is raising her niece all by herself, and little Susan is just Hal’s age.” 

“Well, I can’t say it’s a conventional match.” Severus drawled, shoving the yuletide card into his bag. 

“Right then, it’s time for you to go, come along Black it is almost dinner time.” The guard led him back to his cell, as Petunia and Severus left through the other door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Yule and Petunia's date


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia and Amelia have their first date. The Emrys' family prepares to go to Malfoy Manor for Yule.

Petunia’s last date had been with Vernon Dursley, a man who she now realized had slipped her a love potion. So even if her date with Amelia went horribly it would be an improvement over that. 

Her lavender dress robes were according to Lavinia ‘The latest in Witch Fashion.” She genuinely liked Amelia Bones. She made her feel smart and pretty. 

She’d never really ever felt pretty. 

Now she had to take the floo as she still hadn’t mastered apparition. Granted she hadn’t mastered a whole lot but she could summon things, set a simple ward and conjure a small patronus. She was working on transfiguration but they all turned out just a little wrong. 

Amelia was waiting, the nanny had already put Susan down for the night. But she couldn’t leave yet, she didn’t want to arrive at the restaurant early and make Petunia uncomfortable. Her dark long line suit was perfect muggle inspired fashion. Well what the tailors of ‘Twilfit and Tattings’ said what muggles should wear. She’d been in robes all day and her head itched from the powdered wig they made all the members of the wizengamot wear. 

But for the first time in eight years she was going to go on a date like a normal person and not worry about her niece or wizengamot duties. She was not going to think about Lord Black who has expressly told her this morning that if she ran for Minister of Magic that he would align the dark and grey lords behind her. 

No! Those thoughts would be shoved way deep down to the bottom of her soul and she was going to drink overpriced wine and garlicky italian food. Dammit she was going to let herself fall in love with an intelligent, beautiful woman. 

They both arrived in Horizont Alley around 7:30 fifteen minutes before their date was supposed to begin. 

Petunia had begun to sweat. 

Amelia felt nauseous.

Petunia waved at her from across the street. “It’s a beautiful evening.” She held her hand out for a handshake. Amelia kissed it. 

“Not as beautiful as you. Please, shall we.” She motioned to the restaurant. 

“Yes, Please.” The green door to ‘Raphaels’ , the only italian restaurant on this side of wizarding london, located in Salizaria’s Square. Wizarding London was kept in small isolated pockets. Alleyways and Squares. Why didn’t they go to a muggle restaurant? 

“Lady Bones! Oh how are you?” _Delores_ _Umbridge._ Fuck! 

“Madame Umbridge, how pleasant it is to see you.” Amelia ground out the words. 

“Oh and your friend?” 

“Oh this is The Honorable Miss Petunia Emrys.” Petunia held out her hand. 

“Of the Noble and Ancient House of Emrys. Madame Umbridge it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Petunia smiled a slick smile. It felt good to rub her adoptive lineage in someone's face. “You know in four years my niece will join you both on the Wizengamot.”

“Yes, your _niece._ ” Umbridge wrinkled her nose. 

“Now if you would excuse me, Lady Bones and I have plans.” Petunia took Amelia’s arm and they sat down near the back. “If we do this again, I’d like to do it in Muggle London.” 

“You want to do this again?”

“Well, only if you prove interesting enough.” 

* * *

Hal loved Yule! Leaving out little pork pies and a tankard of mead for the Yule Father. 

Going out into the woods with his cousin and Uncles to find the perfect Yule log. He wasn’t yet old enough to participate in the hunt but soon he would be. 

Every year on the eve of Yule, the family participated in a boar hunt. The great families of England who still honored the old traditions. The boar was a sacrifice to the gods to ask them to let the sun come back. His Nain taught him all about the gods and how much they loved and cared for them. 

They mostly worshiped the Welsh and Norse pantheon. Their family had never bent to the Roman invaders, nor did they bend to the muggleborns who screamed about Hell and how they must renounce their false gods and turn to the one true god. 

“We never bend to them Hallam, we never compromise our morals and our traditions to worship their god. But that does not mean you disrespect them. You respect their religion even if they don’t respect yours.” Nain had explained alongside his training. 

“Why?” 

“Because we are above pettiness, urge them to follow our traditions but do not insult or force them.” 

Hal didn’t hate muggle borns but he did find them tedious, his Aunt Petunia was one of the good ones she followed their traditions and did not expect them to change to suit her needs. Unlike the one who breezed into their world and expected them to change because “Your gods are all mythological.” His gods were not fake, they protected and loved him. They helped him with magic and soon they would help him talk to his mum and Da when the veil is thin and he is old enough to see beyond it. 

Myrddin was busy knitting, or rather getting frustrated at knitting needles. She had to choose her patron god or goddess soon, and the pressure of choosing the right one was beginning to make her feel nauseous. 

Her uncle said it isn’t as serious as all that. Just pick one you feel close to. As if that made sense! Their shrine was large with stations for each god and goddess they worshiped. Picking a patron was not rejecting everyone else but rather aligning oneself with a certain deity that would help guide and protect them. But it was still an arduous task. 

“Hal? Myrddin? There you two are, you need to get ready we are going over the Malfoy’s hurry up and get dressed.” Lavinia sighed, Hal was still a baby he could be excused but Myrddin needed to get her head out of the clouds. As the eldest of the bunch it was up to her to wear the finest clothes and make an advantageous match. She couldn’t do that if she was busy daydreaming. 

“Sorry Nain.”

“Myrddin upstairs, please make yourself presentable.” Hal took his Nains hand as she led him upstairs. 

A few hours later the family was all gathered by the floo. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Severus, Uncle Gellert, Aunt Augusta, Neville, Myrddin and Hal. Each person wearing their finest garments. 

Neville and Hal had been dressed in their fanciest dresses, simple black with silver embroidery and small neck ruffs. They had already begun to whine about their new shoes that pinched and that their new clothes that smelled weird. 

Lavinia’s tudor inspired gown reminded everyone of her place as wizarding royalty. The coronet on her head glimmered in the candlelight. Her ruff was larger, the size of a dinner plate, it sat on an angle and reflected the light on her graceful features. The boys would stand by her the entire night, the perfect picture. 

Myrddin was to stand with her Uncle Gellert, they were among friends there was no need for him to hide at much. She pulled at her stiff collar, the silk chiffon had been painstakingly steamed and she was instructed _“That she was under no circumstances allowed rabble-rouse.”_

How absolutely dull! Afterall Barty Crouch Jr. was going to be there now that he had been allowed to leave the hospital every so often. Barty had always been nice to her and they often got into a bit of trouble. When he was still in school, before he ‘got broken’ as Nain said, he would enchant the puddings to dance about the room. She prayed for him, hoping any god would help restore his mind. 

Petunia and Severus had grown close to one another over the past years. Starting up a friendship that they never really had as children. They both were academics. It made life easier to stick close to one another. They found that they had similar interests, ancient languages, muggle mythology and powerful women. 

They often had tea together where Severus would dominate the conversation with how much he hated the new policy shifts at Hogwarts and his pathetic love life.

Lucius Malfoy sent him on a different date every week. Throwing every eligible pure and half-blood lady in his direction. “It’s time you get over Lily.” He was over Lily. He of course still loved her, he would always love her. But he knew she was never his to love romantically and she never was. 

She was the closest friend he had, the only person who kept him alive. The only person who cared about him and he fucked it up. He let his anger destroy his friendship. He tried to make it up to her but there was never a way to. 

But she’d forgiven him and he felt that he had to do right by her child. No matter how much it pained him to look at the boy. Hal was an ever present reminder of his broken promise and his inability to protect the only family he ever knew. Sometimes he resented him, how he lived while she had died. 

Petunia placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright to go?” Her clear green eyes are a shade darker than her sister’s. 

“Oh yes, sorry. Do I look ridiculous?” She chuckled. 

“Well I mean you do but no less so than every other person in this room and the one we are going to. Well the whole outfit is a little John Proctor but Hal is in a Ruff… So I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“Well at least I’m of the age… I can wear trousers.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Malfoys' yule party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me my Latin is not great.
> 
> Weasley’s are a little bashed in this chapter. They will show up in the next one.

The Malfoy household was in a flutter. Enchanted candles floated above the ballroom, elegant ladies in ball gowns, men in white tie, children in all manner of dress. Fine food, rich fabrics and more expensive champagne then anyone could drink. 

The great dark Lords and Ladies swirled around the dance floor. Mistletoe hung over dark corners to give young lovers a chance to kiss before it was proper. 

Amelia had immediately taken Petunia’s hand, “I’m so happy you are here. I must introduce you to all of my friends.” 

The children had immediately run to each other. Draco and Hal giggled excitedly to one another. Neville and Luna Lovegood began to babble about the little creature Neville was getting for Yule. Luna was hoping for a sapient pear tree. Neville desired a golem. 

Barty Crouch watched his son meander around the buffet table. His hollow eyes having regained a bit of light behind them, his voice was less flat. He still twitched, and flinched, he wanted to cry every time his son jumped at his touch. But truly he was to blame after all he didn’t protect him, he tried to imprison him. If Amelia hadn’t pointed out the curse he was under, he would have sent his only child to prison. 

Myrddins small dark figure followed his son. The girl, his son at age sixteen had sworn to protect was now to protect the shattered mind of his son. That’s how dark oaths worked… siblings swore them to one another. 

Hal, Neville and Draco were chasing some of the other children around the party. She sat by Barty. His fingers picked through his hors d'oeuvres. Little tiny bites of food, that would soon be replaced with a late supper. The little crab cakes were her favorite. 

“I think you’ll find me boring Merl. Go play with the tiny ones or one of the morons your own age.”

  
“Well... I don’t know you seem pretty messed up and that’s kind of interesting.” His hair had finally grown back to it’s shoulder length after they’d shaved him. His shoulders curled in on themselves. His clothes sagged over his thin form. 

“I guess so.” 

“Soooooo, Dancing pudding?” 

“Not this year...sorry. I just don’t feel up to it anymore. Also the  _ Weasleys _ are coming and Father is announcing his run for Minister tonight.” 

“So no rabble-rousing?”

“You got the lecture too?” 

“Yeah, I hope you know that you did nothing wrong.”

“That's nice of you to say but it’s not true. I hurt people.” 

“So did people on the other side but you don’t see Albus Dumbledore in Azkaban.”

“It’s different, they are good. We are not.” 

“Barty,” Her expression hardened. “Good and bad are relative. The world isn’t black and white it’s a million shades and tints of gray. They want you to believe that things are cut and dry but they are wrong. They will always be wrong.” He patted the top of her head. 

“Maybe you are right, but at this point it’s not worth it.” 

“It’s always worth fighting for what is right.” 

“You learn when you are older that it’s really not.” She better drop the subject his eyes were brimming with tears, he looked like he might throw up. 

“So the Weasley's are really coming?” 

“Yeah, they have a girl now. So they gotta start shopping around.” 

“It’s gross that they do that. Like why try to marry her off?” They both knew why, the Weasley's had no money for a dowry for the girl so they needed to shop her around and see if any rich family was desperate enough to marry their son off to a penniless girl. Myrddin was told she must pity them after all, they did not choose to lose their fortunes such was the way of war. 

“Money, the Weasley’s don’t have any. I mean all they have is the wizengamot seat and that doesn't pay anything Molly only married Weasley because she thought he had money. I mean he did at one point. I heard she got pregnant to lock him in because he wanted to end their contract.” 

“I suppose we shouldn’t judge, after all we’ve both lived charmed lives. When was the last time you ever wanted for anything?” 

“Never, I’ve never wanted for anything except perhaps my father to spend time with me.” 

“I miss my mom.” Myrddin teared up. 

“I know, me too.” Barty put his arm around her. “You start school in the fall right?” 

“Yeah, you goin’ for your mastery.” 

“No, I don’t think so. It’s really sad that I hang out with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“We are ten years apart, and get along too well for that.” 

“Well you are like my big brother.”

“You really feel that way?” 

“Yeah, I mean you kinda a dick but you're my dick.” She laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks Merl. You know that means a lot.” 

Severus Snape was currently trying to ignore Dolorus Umbridge as she followed him across the ballroom. He was furiously making ‘The Help Me’ signal to anyone who would see. But unfortunately all of the other adults were engaged in other conversations.

“Lord Prince, how wonderful to catch you here.” 

“Yes, Madame Umbridge. Very  _ delightful. _ ” He carefully aimed a mild stinging jinx toward Myrddin.

“Ow.” She rubbed her arm. She looked over in the direction the jinx came from. “Well shit.  _ Umbridge _ . 

“Oh that woman will invite herself anywhere.” Barty moaned and turned to take Myrddin’s hand. “You know on second thought I think some mischief is in order.” 

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, gods how he missed being happy. 

“Of course. I mean after all our dear Cousin Severus cannot he left to fend for himself.” He drew himself up, when the time called for it he could still match wits with the best of them. He was after all the heir of a great Pureblood House. His dark robes swirled around him, he offered his arm and gilded them over to where Severus stood attempting to flee. “Lord Prince. How are you? It certainly has been a while. I have missed you, dear  _ cousin _ .” 

“Heir Crouch, it certainly has been a while.” 

“ _ Hem _ ,  _ Hem _ . Aren’t you going to introduce me  _ Severus _ .” The three froze looking at the obnoxious woman who for once was not wearing pink but rather black as if trying to curry favor with the man so obviously ignoring her. 

“Oh yes, Heir Crouch, Lady Emrys, this is Dolores.” 

“Oh, it is certainly a pleasure.” Myrddin held out her hand and Dolores’ nose wrinkled. “My Grandmother speaks of you often.” She reluctantly shook Myrddin’s hand, quickly wiping it on her skirt after. Barty tensed next to Myrddin reaching to place his arm around her shoulder.

“How do you know Heir Crouch,  _ Miss  _ Emrys?”

“Oh! You didn’t know Dolores?  _ Lady  _ Emry and I’ve known each other since birth. She’s my Tradidit Spiritum.” Severus choked on his drink at the sight of Barty’s shit eating grin. “Oh Severus, you know when I was in hospital I took up flower arranging. I find it very relaxing.”

“Really, that is fascinating. Flower arranging. Well I suppose one must have other pursuits outside of magic ” Severus grabbed another glass of champagne to hand to Barty. “You are looking so much better Barty. I’m really happy that you are well, after the trial I feared for your sanity.”

“Well, it took a while but my father needed me and so did my friends. Besides I’d like to finally go to law school, and maybe get our dear cousin Sirius out of prison.” 

“It’s an unconventional match, I mean she’s a  _ Half-Breed _ .” Myrddin wanted to run, she felt sick, but Barty held her fast.

“Oh really, that is what you harp on?” Barty’s voice turned dark. “I knew you were a fucking bigot but I didn’t realize you where enough of dumbass to make that know in polite company. I suggest you apologize to Lady Emrys or I make you.” 

“Hem, Hem, I really don’t think I need to do that. After all, we'll be family soon.” 

“No you will, not when did I ever hint that I was interested in you Umbridge. I would rather fuck a dementor.” Severus took Myrddin’s wrist and led the pair away from the woman. “Barty I understand that you were attempting to be funny but not everyone understands the nature of the tradidit spiritum.” 

“I always forget that people think it is something that it is not. Myrddin I’m sorry. I didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to mention your heritage. Forgive me.” 

“Barty it’s okay I just think I need to be alone for a while.” Myrddin wiped her tears with her sleeve as she climbed the stairs. 

“Well I fucked that up royally.”

“Barty, things have changed. You and Myrddin aren’t little kids running about making a mess of the puddings anymore.” 

“She’s like my little sister, Sev. I don’t want her to get hurt under my watch.” 

“Well you’ve got all the time in the world to fight her battles for her, and she’ll hate you for every one.” 

“Thanks, Sev. You’re Welcome by the way!” He followed Myrddin upstairs. The Malfoy family private sitting room was open for the children. 

“I’m gonna change my last name to Grindelwald that way they have something else to focus on.” 

“I’ll just stand next to you at every event and loudly mention that Voldemort controlled me like a marionette.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“Naw, I think it would be fun.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Draco eat with the Weasley's and meet Luna's very special aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is a little bit of an ass in this but he is very young and just repeats what he is told. As he gets older he will become his own person.

Hal had lost sight of most of his family by the time dinner was served. Two very large roast pigs sat surrounded by holly and evergreen boughs at the center of the room. The animal of the evening, they stood proud and his mouth watered. If there was one thing Hal loved, it was food, he always ate as though it might be last, savoring every bite. Draco was pulling him to the low table set out for the children. There were several red haired children already sitting there. 

Their robes and dresses all had a plasticity sheen to them as if they had been conjured not made. Hal always prided himself on being able to tell which was the transfigured object and the one that was manufactured. Nain said it was a rare talent. It meant he could see the nature of magic and decipher it. A rare and very special gift.

“Ew, Weasley’s. Come on Hal, we’ll sit somewhere else.” 

“No Draco. We shall be as Nain says Charm itself.” Hal motioned to the table. “It’s Yule, we must be nice to everyone!” 

“Fine! But we get to leave if they start talking about something gross.” 

“Of course,” He pulled out Draco’s chair, “It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Hal, and this is, Draco.” 

“Heir Malfoy and Emrys if you please.” 

“Oh shhh, it’s Yule and we are all gonna be friends when school starts.” 

“Suppose you are right.” Draco mumbles. “Aren’t you going to tell us your names?” 

“Oh yes! I’m Bill, the Heir of House Weasley, this is my younger brother Charles, the Heir of Prewett. Then there’s Percival, Fredrick and George, Ronald, and Ginerva.” 

“A pleasure to meet you all. What is it like having such a big family? I wish I had siblings, they sound so fun.” 

“It’s really a bit of a pain,” One of the twins started, “But we like ‘em just the same.” The other finished. 

“When do we eat?” The little girl wined. 

“Hopefully soon, the house elves should send the food to the tables soon.” 

“So we don’t have to wait to be served?” Ron piped up. “Cause mum said we have to wait for the house elf to put the food on our plate.” Draco snorted and Hal elbowed him in the stomach. 

“That’s only for the adults in the big dining room. The teenagers and the rest of us eat here in the hall.” 

“Right, so we’re okay here?’ Bill asked.

“Yeah, my cousin Neville and his friend Lady Luna Lovegood.”

“Of the Looney Lovegoods?” Ron asked and Hal’s face fell. 

“That’s not nice. Just because she likes things that you don’t care to look for?” 

“Oh it’s just something my Mum says…that her Da’s a nutter.”

“Well, maybe don’t always listen to your Mum.” The food thankfully appeared moments later. Twelve or Thirteen huge dishes appeared on the table. “Oh this is the cool part, you touch the spoon or fork and the corresponding dish serves itself. See!” He touched his soup spoon and his bowl filled with creamy potato soup. 

“Ta’s socul.” Ron said as he shoveled food into his mouth. He made Hal feel odd, to be so free like that… Hal did have a certain freedom as the youngest cousin, there wasn’t anything too big expected of him. He could be whatever he wanted, professional quidditch player was the most obvious but Auror could be fun too, Cousin Rufus had the best job. But Ron it seemed didn’t even have to do anything at all. Must be nice. 

Dinner passed without another injury, Neville and Luna chatted excitedly about the unicorn that she’d spotted with her mother earlier in the Malfoy’s back yards. Neville bemoaned his Grandmother's worry that he was a squib, because it didn’t have large explosions of magic like Hal did. 

“So Draco what did your mum say the theme of this year’s new dawning festival is?” Luna’s bright blue eyes shone in the candlelight.

“Destiny, and the questioning of it. She said we are old enough to start recognizing what we are supposed to do.” 

“Like Harry Potter, he’s gonna lead the light to glory and destroy the powers of darkness.” Ron said excitedly spraying everyone with a fine mist of cola. Hal felt sick to his stomach, he didn’t know why. The sense of impending doom filled his body, like a fife and drum corp was marching over his spleen. 

“Ron, you should know better than to believe in Potter stories.” Charlie groaned. They’d started publishing novels about the Boy-Who-Lived, and his magical adventures, and what would happen when he grew up. No one looks for the real child, not when they had an image and name to rally behind. 

“He’s gonna save us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He’s gonna be a king.” 

“The wizarding world has no place for kings. Mr. Weasley.” A tall woman in an emerald green ball gown, appeared behind them. Hal looked around for where she could have come from and found no place. 

“Aunt Minnie!” Luna wrapped her arms around her waist. “You made it!” 

“Happy Yule, Luna Darling.” 

“Hal, Draco, Neville, this is my Aunt Minerva.” Greetings echoed around the table. Ron had turned as red as his hair. 

“Mr. Weasley, you would do well to remember that young Mr. Potter has a lot on his shoulders already without you turning him into the next Arthur Pendragon.” Minerva shook her head and blinked as she looked at Hal. “Young Emrys, are you quite well?”

“I’m alright just not feeling great. I’m sure it’ll right itself when we go outside.” 

“I do trust that will happen after all it would be rather disastrous if you missed the hunt.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it, Luna said she and her mum saw a Unicorn. We’ve only got Thestrals around our house. Myrddin’s seen one but they don’t come around now…” 

“Well that’s because unicorns don't gather around houses in mourning.” Luna said matter of factly. “They are respectful of our needs.” 

“Also, Unicorns steer clear of the sad swamp.” Neville smiled. “It’s got some great plants…” 

“The Sad Swamp?” Fred asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, it’s a swamp and it’s sad. It’s a place where we go to contemplate nature and the meaning of life.” Hal was very proud of himself. 

“Also if you go in it you get so sad you never want to leave.” Neville looked upset and Hal couldn’t figure out why… perhaps it had something to do with the incident with Aunt Augusta yesterday. 

Minerva thought she should leave that comment on the back burner for a moment. “Well perhaps one day you could show me these plants, Heir Longbottom.” 

“I'd love to, Lady McGonagall.” Oh, he looked so much like his father when he smiled like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal talks with Minerva and something bad happens.

The snow was beginning to fall as Minerva strode to the gardens, a small gaggle of children followed after her. A bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder as she made her way to the waiting mount. She enjoyed a good yule hunt, and honestly there was nothing more that she enjoyed then curling up before the fire after it was all over. To stretch out of the fluffy blanket Elphinstone always put down in front of the fire. 

It wasn’t a traditional marriage but Elphinstone needed to be married to take up the mantle of Lord Urquart. Minerva and he had always been good friends and did love each other well. Two lovely years of Marriage. He was probably off chatting up Xenophilius about some strange thing he found in the forest. 

They’d been friends with Pandora and Xenophilius for years now. Pandora had been Elphinstone’s apprentice, which of course led to their being godparents to little Luna. Minerva had never been blessed with children of her own, not that she wanted them much after working at Hogwarts for so long. 

She loved Luna like her own, honestly all of the little children on the dark side of things were sweet children. Even the beastly Malfoy boy. She looked over the children, why on earth could the Weasley’s be bounding about? Only Muriel was ever permitted on the grounds of any of the great homes. This wasn’t always so but the Prewetts were not well liked. 

They had been found guilty of burning one of their own about a hundred years ago. The young lady in question had wanted to marry someone of dark descent, it was rumored to be a LaFey but the LeFay family had left Britain years ago. The poor girl was dragged through Drendle’s Square by her hair and fastened to a cross where she was burned. That day both the dark and the light turned from the Prewitt family. They maintained that they’d done nothing wrong. Even going so far as to pay for marriage with a Black. Molly had two lovely brothers who’d died in a horrific accident shortly after her marriage to Arthur. 

Minerva had always suspected foul play, Molly was never quite right. She listened far too intently to her father’s delusional ramblings. It was of course not completely her fault, after all no one could choose their parents. But that shame lay in her having her own children repeating the nonsense. Ronald Weasley was currently talking the ear off the poor Emrys’ boy. Hallam, it was a good strong name for the boy. 

“Young Master Emrys, how is your… Aunt?”

“Oh my Aunt is fine, I think we might have a wedding?”

“A Wedding?”

“Yeah she and Mel have been on a date or two and they seem to like each other. I can’t wait to have another Aunt.” The boy smiled, his emerald eyes twinkled under the stars. There was just something about him that she couldn’t place. 

“Hal, are you Myrddin’s brother?”

“No, she's my cousin. I never got to meet Aunt Lissa.” 

“You would have liked her Hallam, Elisabeth enjoyed unicorns, she enjoyed all Magical Creatures. ” She had her suspicions and if he wasn’t Elisabeth’s son… 

“Come along Hal!” Neville had run ahead to grab one of the ponies. “There are carriages too if you all don’t know how to ride.” Neville looked at the gathered Weasley’s with slight disdain, he didn’t like people who made his friends uncomfortable. Also he was Hal’s best friend not this Ron boy. 

“Oh thank you Neville.” The Weasley’s piled into one of the waiting carriages. “Where does this go?” Bill asked. 

“To the clearing for the banquet.”

“But we just ate…” The little girl… Jenny? Hal had forgotten her name. He was always terrible with those. 

“It’s more about the adults drinking and toasting the dawn. Then we have dessert!” 

“There is an awful lot of dessert to eat…” Luna was staring into what could only be described as empty space. “The veil is torn here, we must be careful of wandering Fae. They enjoy a good Yule as well…” 

“Luna dear, I am sure the Fae have their own celebration tonight. But we will be accommodating if they would like to enjoy ours.” Minerva patted Luna’s shoulder. “Now, I must leave you all. I shall see you at the end of the hunt.” She slung a leg over her horse and rode into the group of adults preparing to hunt down the boar. 

A loud scream echoed through the garden, Hal felt his very soul hurt as it shuddered through him. A flash of green light, blasted through the ballroom windows. A shard sliced through his cloak. Minerva pushed him behind her. 

“PLEASE! FATHER! PLEASE. DON’T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!” 

“Shhh, Son it’s alright. No one is going to make you go anywhere you don’t want to go.” 

“YOU’LL LOCK ME UP! SEND ME TO AZKABAN!”

“Barty, it’s alright it was only a child playing. No one is trying to kill you.” Hal heard Myrddin’s voice shake as she spoke. 

“THEY WANT ME DEAD! THEY ALL WANT ME GONE! I’M WRONG, ALL WRONG! DIRTY!” Barty continued to scream and ramble. His thin body wracked with sobs as he curled in on himself and rocked back and forth. His hands beat against his head. 

“Lord Crouch, I’m going to get my Uncle.” Myrddin hurried from the foyer. Hal caught onto her dress. “Hal, are you alright?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Barty, is umm sick that’s all he’s not doing well.” 

“My head hurts.” Hal felt sick, like he wanted to throw up and cry. 

“Alright, go find Nain. I’m going to get Uncle Gel, Minerva do you mind?”

“Of course not, dear.” Myrddin ran into the forest screaming Gellert’s name. The dark paths seemed to go on forever. He’d just snapped all of a sudden. Someone had dropped a crystal goblet and he’d just started screaming. Grabbing onto the front of her dress and pulling her to the floor. Tears filled her eyes. It made it hard to see as she almost tripped over an exposed root. 

That Umbridge woman had such a smug look on her face, _“Well that will certainly put a damper on Lord Crouch’s Minister run.”_ Her disgusting little laugh made Myrddin’s blood boil. She hated people who made tragedy public. No one else was staring at Barty but Umbridge. The Malfoy’s, Blackburns, Flitwicks and such had all turned away. No one wanted to watch a young man fall apart. But she just looked so smug. Why would people be happy about Barty’s pain?

Myrddin ran into her uncle, tears soaking through his dress robes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Madness Continues

“It’s all wrong!” Myrddin was talking very loud and very fast. “Barty has been slipped something…” 

Myrddin couldn’t breath, she couldn’t speak. Blood and spit filled her mouth. Her sharp teeth sinking into her own flesh as bile rose in her stomach. The blood spewed forth from her mouth and sprayed over her Uncle. It soaked into his white blonde hair. 

Her skin felt tight, she needed to rip it off. Her teeth had been screwed too tight into her head. “Myrddin, what’s wrong?”

“Ack, Ack.” Blood bubbled from her mouth dripping all the way down her neck and soaking the collar of her dress. This was certainly not how this was supposed to go. Yule was a time where all petty desires were set aside. This was cruel and malicious. He picked Myrddin up as she began to grow pale and fall to her knees. 

Hal began to scream clutching his head. 

Neville began to cry for his grandmother. 

Luna clung to Minerva, muttering something about the pixies coming for their blood. 

Barty cried and screamed. 

Draco muttered about the muggled coming to kill them. 

The Parkinson girl began to pull her hair out and tear at her dress. 

The Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb looking boys began to lash out at the air. Swinging wildly. 

The Zabini boy cried Murder. 

The Weasley’s began yelling at each other. Brother against brother as little Ginerva cried and rocked herself on the ground. Even more children Minerva did not recognize began to cry and scream. 

Minerva felt anger seize her, she’d alway been one to see the best in people. Even at their worst, she wanted to try to find some good in them. It was how she was brought up but attacking children. Particularly like this, this paranoia would devolve into their just hurting themselves. Barty had begun slamming his head into the floor. 

Where was the damn girl! Hopefully whatever the spell was would take longer to set in her Fae blood. A blood curdling shriek, the sound of bones breaking as one of the tweedle boys punched Ronald Weasley. “SEVERUS!”

“COMING! Minerva what is going on?”

“Are you daft? The children are losing their minds. What do you think it is?” Minerva had Luna in her lap. The girl was attempting to escape. 

“I really don’t know Minerva.” 

“You spent years studying Dark and Black Magic and you can’t figure out what this is?”

“Minerva, I…” He stopped, Hal was pulling at his hair. He reached and pulled the boys arms down. Hal bit his arm and Severus pulled away. A burst of bright purple light. Accidental magic, Fredrick and George they both had hooves, she expected them to burst out laughing they yelled even harder. 

“CRUCIO!” Barty’s voice echoed through the grounds. That Umbridge woman stared in horror as Barty Sr. writhed on the ground. He couldn’t hold this against his son. 

“WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!” The screaming stopped for a moment as each child turned towards Gellert. His robes flaring out, his hair blowing around him, the one blue eye glowed with fury. His entire body shook with magic, as the children began to scream. 

This was Gellert Grindelwald, the Terror of Europe. The man who conjured hurricanes and snowstorms. Who raised the dead. Who beat Albus Dumbledore to a pulp with his bare hands at a Funeral. A man whose very face, lit up with the light from the lightning that circled his hands made even Minerva McGonagall who never backed away from a fight want to run and hide. 

A spray of Myddin’s blood covered him from face to chest. It stained his hair. Rain began to fall. “Severus, please retrieve a drought of dreamless sleep for each child. Till such a time as we can figure out what happened they should be sedated. Less their tiny lungs bust from screaming.” 

He placed Myrddin’s prone body on the ground, blood trickled from her mouth but her breathing was even. 

He summed the wand from Barty and stowed it in his pocket the boy fell to his knees crying. “WHO HAS DONE THIS?” His heart broke the boy could not even see what he himself had done. 

“Everyone is to remain here! Lucius, no one is to leave until we find who has poisoned the children.” His eyes clouded.“Come on little girl, wake up. Don’t be daft. You can’t die like this.” he was hesitant to use powerful magic on any of the children till they learned what manner of trick this was. 

“Minerva, would you know anything about this situation?” Barty Sr. clutched at his side. His body buckling under his own weight. Even a man of his power and stature could not remain standing after a bout of the cruciatus curse. 

“Are you accusing me of something Barty?” 

“You are the only one closely aligned with a side who wishes to condemn us all.”

“I think you are mistaking a job with loyalty. Lord Crouch.” 

“Forgive me for mistaking your blatant ass-kissing with alignment.” 

“You do realize that I left a very lucrative career as an Auror due to your co-workers blatant sexism. I was shot out the fucking sky! The only job I could get was with fucking Dumbledore.”

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL.” Gellert was breathing hard.

“He is right whatever this is, it is preying on our fears and insecurities. I believe this goes beyond a potion.” 

“Oh well you would know, wouldn’t you Prince? You spent years in the Dark Lord’s backside.” Severus flinched. 

“Whoever just said that can say it to my face.” He raised his wand pointing it at the young lord who dared insult him. 

“Severus, he is not worth it! Drop your wand.” Xenophilius had appeared. “This seems to be the work of Maniae.” 

“Madness lurks behind every mask.” Pandora’s voice shook as she touched the blood that dripped from Myrddin’s mouth. “The children are most susceptible, for their hearts are pure.”

“Cut the bullshit Lovegood! This is a major breach of security. They’ve poisoned the wine. I say we round everyone one up and give them Veritaserum until a person confesses.” Lucius sneered, wringing his hands. 

Barty dropped to his knees coughing up blood. 

“I for once am inclined to agree with the Lovegood’s,” Barty Sr. knelt down and picked up his son’s hand. “This is the work of Maniae. See looked at the darkening of the veins. It affected Myrddin quicker because of her heritage. Then it came for my son, because his mind was already fractured. Each of the children will grow worse until we track down the spirit infecting this house Lucius. Someone brought it here.” His brown eyes darkened to pitch black. “I know exactly who it was. Dolores come forward.” 

“Lord Crouch, how dare you accuse me of such a foul display.” 

“Listen here you toad, I know you’re not just here trying to secure a title for yourself. You are in league with Fudge. Planning on ruining my run for Minister? Or Lady Bones’ run? Did Fudge put you up to this?” His voice sent chills of ice through the crowd. “Listen to me and listen well. You absolute Half-wit. You have to get rid of this spirit or I will rid your body of yours. No one touches my son, ever. Do you understand? I would face down every Dark Lord in history if it would keep him safe. Do you think I wouldn’t strip the flesh off your bones for him. You mean absolutely nothing to anyone here.” 

“Bartemius that is quite enough. The poor woman looks on the verge of pissing herself.”

“Oh really Gellert, don’t stand there acting like you wouldn’t murder this woman for what she’s done to your family. Myrddin’s bleeding out.”

“And She will heal once the spirit is banished. Dolores you have about three minutes to explain what happened.”

“Corneilius asked me if I would spike the punch at your party. He gave me this bottle and told me to pour it in the punch.”

“Severus?” Severus snatched the offered bottle from a stubby hand. 

“This is a blend of moonstone, nutmeg, mercury and Beldam’s Blood. This is illegal… Fudge wouldn’t know where to get this. She’s lying.”

“I swear I am not lying!” Behind them more children began to cough up blood, Myrddin began to seize up. 

“See that girl Dolorus, she’ll die and it’ll be on your hands.”

“I swear it was him, he told me he loved me and if I loved him I would do this.” They all began to laugh. 

“Oh that was not Fudge, who would ever love you?” 

“You don’t think it was?” Severus turned to Gellert, his eyes filled with terror. 

“Who else would it be?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, a culprit is revealed and the children are kept in the dark. Also Gellert makes a strange proclamation.

A faint green glow illuminated the silhouette of a man before the fire. His head had no flesh upon it, skin tight to his skull. Large patches of his skull had gone bald. Torn and tattered robes were pulled over a body beyond emaciated. 

A grovelling, snivelling man stopped before the thin figure. A skeletal hand caressed the plump and dirty face crouched before it. “You have done what I have asked?” 

“Yes, Master. The woman was receptive to my-err...Our desires.”

“She did as she was told no questions asked?”

“All I had to do was swear my love, she will be easy to manipulate again.” 

“Very well, Did you locate him?” 

“N-N-no master, the boy was nowhere to be found.” A crack of electricity flashed and the fat man cried out. 

“You must find him, in order for the world to be returned to order the boy must be in my grasp.” 

“Yes master?”

“And  _ Little _ Barty?”

“Broken sir, he’ll never recover. That potion will rip through his mind till there is nothing left.” 

“Good, he would have always been a problem. Too intelligent, always getting in the way. Always going on about the reallocation of funds to integrate muggleborns, and full rights for half-breeds.” 

“Shall I look for the boy again within the noble houses.”

“No,” He rasped. “Scour every muggle and magical orphanage in Europe and the America’s. Find the boy and bring him here. We will raise him to be our succor.” 

“That will take some time master… all by myself.” 

“Then drain the coiffers, hire men to track down the boy. Spare no expense, track down the boy only when he is within our grasp can we return to full power.”

“You will kill him master?”

“Drain him. Consume the core of the boy, to revive my own.” An unholy act, the consumption of another Wizards core, was akin to cannibalism. A vile and unholy act. 

Far away from the stinking hovel within the confines of the Emrys’ family home a young boy lay in bed. His frail figure had grown pale and his fingers twitched. Lavinia hummed softly as she sponged the sweat of his forehead. Lavinia felt a tightening in her chest, this was all too simple, too easy. This was the first of many, someone knew and had come for the boy. At six, only having just turned, he was vulnerable. They must produce a body, claim that Harry Potter was dead, that he perished the night of the fire. Or was murdered in an orphanage. It must be done quickly. He had to be kept safe for the fate of the world. 

Not to be a savior but to keep him from being a sacrificial lamb the first death before the slaughter of thousands. War never ends with one death, those who desire war fight on. Till the ground is soaked with blood and the children are all that is left. 

Hal, groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Nan?”

“Shh, Hal it’s alright.”

“I thought you were dead. I saw you die, flashes of green light and a woman screaming my name.” 

“Did you see anything else?” 

“There was a river of blood, a hand made of bone held a wand. My cousins floated in the river and there was a man laughing.” Lavinia’s heart seized, it was probably just the nightmares of a little boy. Wizard brains mature faster, allowing them to absorb more information and gain a vaster knowledge. They have to in order for them to be ready to wrap their minds around the concept of magic when they begin to show their powers. It certainly did not mean they matured into adults faster, unlike many horrid wizards once claimed. 

Gellert carried Myrddin deep under the manor, below the rune lined chapel under the earth to the crypts. Close to the glowing magical heart of the grounds. “The staff of Merlin, forged before the founding of great schools. Before the formation of magical governments. When a wise and fair king ruled Britain. I never imagined that this would be how you would see it.” He expected her to open her eyes, but they remained closed. Her breathing even. “Come now wake up. Rouse yourself. Please child. I cannot go back to being alone. You have brought so much joy and happiness into my life. My child, my daughter.” 

A hitch in her breathing, a tear rolled down her face. “There you are.” He placed her before the stone crypt. Carved into the stone, the hawthorn door remained unrotted. “Let the magic of our ancestors heal you.” He smoothed her hair. “This will all be yours someday. Yours and the woman who will hold your heart. Just don’t give it away too fast. You've so much to do. So much to see before you do what is expected of you.” 

He wiped the blood from her mouth. She coughed a spray of more blood and mucus. “Uncle Gel?” He pulled her to him. “Uncle Gel you are squishing me.” 

“I am just so happy you are alright.” 

“Well I am sticky and covered in what is this?”

“Blood. You and the rest of the children were doused with Maniae's revenge.”

“Did you banish the spirit?” 

“With some difficulty. Dolores Umbridge spiked the punch. While the spirit itself was easy to rid ourselves of, the potion must work it’s way through your system. It got to you faster…”

“Yes, I know because of my heritage…” 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But it is, everyone knows about it and comments on it.”

“They’ll stop when you are old enough to throw punches back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little more Myrddin and Gellert ‘father/daughter’ bonding. It’s sort of a gateway to getting to Durmstrang. Cause I want to talk about the differences between the schools. 
> 
> There will be more Hal centric chapters later, I promise.


End file.
